


The Playlist

by xNekorux



Series: We Found Love Series [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Femslash, K/DA, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Nearly two years has passed ever since Akali and Evelynn became official, and all has been smooth-sailing for their relationship. That was until Evelynn's strained relationship with her parents haunts her along with the chains that bound her to her past choices and actions.Would Evelynn still be able to keep her composure? Especially when the drama arising threatens to ruin not only her, but her friends and lover as well?(Sequel to "We Found Love")
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: We Found Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021114
Comments: 37
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Playing Soundtrack 001** : _"Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" (aiivawn - Lofi Edit)_  
 **Pairing** : _Akali x Evelynn_

**ACT 1**

Going around the stage with that alluring strut and holding a mic with one hand while the other dangled at her side, the diva of K/DA showed that she was _the_ owner of the stage. With just her presence alone and that enthralling walk of hers, it's quite clear she didn't need to say anything just to make the crowd chant out her name.

Regardless of the fact that the whole concert was dedicated to Evelynn and it was the final performance to complete the mini-tour Taric had set up for the new album she recently released, the songs she had been singing weren't entirely about her.

The audience roared once the beat of another song started playing, its slow tempo being emphasized by each bass beat that boomed out of the speakers. As Evelynn walked down the wide front extension of the stage, she made sure to turn to her right and spare a flying kiss at the entrance leading to the backstage, where a particular freestyler can be found watching her with a bright and proud smile.

Akali was definitely feeling how lucky she truly was in having Evelynn as her girlfriend. Same could be said even if the roles were reversed.

 _(_ _ **Bold words** _ _in this chapter refer to the song the character is singing)_

 **"Wow..."** Evelynn sang the first word of the song with so much sensuality that it made Akali purse her lips and hold back her grin, while the crowd squealed. **"I feel good. I knew that I would now."**

When Akali was asked by the diva herself if she could accompany her throughout her tour, she was absolutely ecstatic.

**"I feel good. I knew that I would now."**

Although it was kind of expected already, Akali still found it flattering and sweet that Evelynn took the time to do such as if she was going to ask her out for their first date.

**"So good, so good, so good, so good, so good. Said I got you."**

It's been a total of five months ever since they went public with their relationship. There were certainly a few times when they argue over the simplest things, only to make up after either a few hours or an entire day of avoiding and not talking to one another.

Evelynn slid her custom-made magenta jacket, the same one Akali had gifted her last month, off, carefully dropping it in the center of the platform before she walked further forward.

**"Wow... I feel nice. Like sugar and spice."**

In their relationship, of course there was also the pain of having to deal with offensive interview questions and haters that always pick on their relationship. Both were easily handled and mostly shut down by Evelynn's sassy attitude.

**"I feel nice, baby. Like sugar and spice."**

Akali nodded and flashed a smile at Evelynn, who had turned back to her direction to give a wink and a wave of her hand before turning back to the audience.

**"So nice, so nice, so nice, so nice, so nice. Said I got you."**

Evelynn blew a flying kiss to the crowd before her, inspiring a thunderous roar of excitement from countless people cheering and calling out her name in the entire concert arena.

**"Ey... When I hold you in my arms, I know that I can do no wrong."**

Speaking of being held in Evelynn's arms, Akali had learned to admit to herself and to the vocalist that she was an absolute sucker for hugs and cuddles. It never failed in calming her down whenever she was angry at something, or if she was vexed at a comment she read from the internet.

**"And when I hold you in my arms, my love can't do me no harm! And I feel...-!"**

With Akali preoccupied with her thoughts and mostly by Evelynn's slow and enthralling cover of a classic song, she failed to notice a fan running across the stage.

By the time she did though, it was too late. Even though she had reacted faster than security and had broken out into a sprint to try and intercept the stranger, she was powerless and could only watch in horror as the person abruptly threw themselves towards Evelynn for an abrupt hug.

The memory of her nearly falling off the stage, only to be saved by Evelynn, flashed before her eyes for a second, while time seemed to have slowed in the freestyler's perspective.

Evelynn was standing on the edge of the stage when the crazy fan had rushed towards her. Even if time actually did slow, Akali's movements were as laggard as its delayed pace.

Unlike the diva, Akali _failed_ to stop the disastrous disruption to the ongoing concert.

"Evelynn!"

The sound of the mic being dropped somewhere echoed along with feedback in the speakers, while the music quickly faded into silence. Only the sound of the crowd gasping, shouting and calling out the popstar's name in concern filled the arena.

Akali skidded to a halt at the edge of the stage, eyes wide and voice mostly being drowned out by the people. Despite that, she kept shouting at the security personnel pushing through the crowd and attempting to retrieve the celebrity that was tackled off the stage.

"Hurry up! Find her! _Find Evelynn!_ " Akali yelled at the top of her lungs, eyes darting right and left as she tried locating her girlfriend through the crowd. "Evelynn! Evelynn!"

The urge to dive into the commotion to manually search for her lover was immensely strong, but she knew it'd be futile and she'd mostly get hounded by the people as well if she did such thing.

Panic was setting in and the sweat caused by the heat of not only the environment but also the situation as well was becoming more and more noticeable as Akali helplessly waited for the security to push the crowd enough for her to see the diva.

The seemingly traumatic ruckus showed no ending and Akali truly was preparing herself to jump into the audience when a security personnel _finally_ lifted Evelynn out into sight.

Akali's eyes widened at the state her girlfriend was in.

Hair completely tousled, glasses and necklace missing, pants sporting a tear at the side, one of the straps of the corset top torn from its stitching and lipstick smeared over the right corners of her lips, Evelynn was truly as disheveled as how worried Akali was for her safety.

"Evelynn!"

Body additionally fueled by adrenaline, Akali easily hoisted Evelynn away from the security's grasp, carrying and placing the woman just right beside the jacket she had discarded earlier.

"Evelynn, are you alright? Tell me you're okay! What hurts?" Akali brushed the woman's bedraggled tresses away from her face, eyes flicking down to her lips. "Did someone try kissing you!?"

Evelynn, who had been wide-eyed in shock ever since she was pulled out of the chaos, finally snapped into attention, her gaze now focusing on Akali with a much conscious train of thought.

Seeing the rage mixing with the concern in those azure orbs, it's more than clear that Akali was so ready to tear someone limb from limb. Evelynn reached up and caressed Akali's cheeks at the same time the freestyler did the same gesture to her, staring deep into her eyes as she gave her supposedly reassuring answer.

"No, no..." Evelynn's reply was unsurprisingly unheard, so she resorted to shaking her head at Akali.

Although Akali obviously doubted her response, the rapper nodded and swiped the jacket at the side, draping it over Evelynn's shoulders before proceeding to carry her bridal style to the backstage.

By the time Akali settled Evelynn onto a couch in her private dressing room, a medic was making his way through the door with a first-aid kit in hand.

Akali crouched right in front of Evelynn, while the medical personnel seated himself beside the diva and started examining Evelynn's arms, which were visibly covered with some dirt.

"Please make sure she's okay." Akali said to the man, wearing a pleading look. She received an affirmative nod and a confident reassurance that made her relax a little.

"Thank you, darling. For pulling me out." Evelynn murmured, still seemingly recovering from the shock she was in just a few moments ago.

Akali frowned, hand reaching up to comb through the mess called Evelynn's hair. "I wouldn't have done it without help from the security. " _Gomenasai_ , Eve. I didn't stop the fan in time."

Evelynn shook her head. "But you were still there for me."

Akali's lips curled down and eyes looking deeply sullen. "But you _still_ fell. When that nearly happened to me, you were there to keep me onstage."

"Darling, it's...-"

"No, alright? It's not okay!" Akali didn't mean to sound as if she snapped when she said that and shot up to her feet. She actually came off in a way that showed how she was so disappointed with herself. "I saw you disappear, Evelynn. I couldn't _see_ you!"

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

The medic tending to Evelynn's left arm, which was sporting a couple of scratches, glanced between them, hastily lowering his gaze when the diva turned to spare him a look. The exchange going on right in front of him sure was something he shouldn't be hearing, but he figured keeping quiet would save him from being reprimanded or being called a nosy person.

"You probably wouldn't be if security didn't find you in time."

"Do you think a single fall can count me out, darling?"

Akali felt frustrated with how Evelynn seemed to be so _loose_ with the whole incident. She wanted the woman to give her a reason to rage. To go back out onstage and demand for the fan responsible for it all be taken and arrested for assault. Heck, she'd probably say anything if it means the said individual ends up owning to their action.

Much to her dismay, Evelynn just wanted to brush off the whole situation, especially if she did focus on the current responses she was receiving. Akali shook her head, sighing in exasperation.

Now she knew what Evelynn felt when she was nearly yanked offstage, and she felt absolutely shitty with herself for not preventing the recent incident.

"Did someone..." Akali bent down and wiped the smudged lipstick on the corner of Evelynn's lips, not exactly needing to continue for her unfinished question to be understood.

"...Someone tried to." Evelynn replied after a brief moment of silence, her right hand reaching up to touch Akali's hand. "But I covered my lips in time. It just got smudged because of my palm."

Akali released an audible sigh of relief, cupping Evelynn's cheeks and closing in to start a kiss with the diva, who smiled and reciprocated the moment their lips touched. Although it was shorter than their usual kisses, Akali chose to pull back, not wanting to make the medic uncomfortable.

At least a couple of minutes passed with the personnel making sure Evelynn wasn't suffering any more injuries whatsoever and with Akali perched on the armrest of the couch, serving as the diva's makeshift backrest, when the door opened. A stage staff, probably one of the organizers, poked their head in the room, eyes instantly fixating on the vocalist.

"Miss Evelynn, are you still going to perform or would you like us to cancel the rest of the concert?"

"Cancel the concert." Akali quickly answered, while Evelynn shook her head and contrarily said, "I'll continue. Give me a few minutes to change."

The staff frowned, glancing in between the two of them. How was he supposed to know what to do? The pair _did_ answer at the same time.

Akali turned to Evelynn, making a face of disapproval. "I think you've been through enough, Eve."

"Aren't you overreacting? Even just a little bit?" Evelynn somewhat quoted what Akali had once told her months ago, giving the rapper's thigh a light pinch.

Her frown deepened. "Evelynn."

Instead of reacting negatively or choosing to further tease the other, Evelynn smiled and gave Akali's arm a quick kiss, looking up to her as she said, "Just let me sing one more song and I'm done."

"The concert will continue, then...?" The stage personnel asked, now standing and fiddling with his radio at the doorway.

Akali glanced at the guy before redirecting her attention on Evelynn, spying the medic already packing his things up before she fully focused her eyes on the siren she calls her lover.

Evelynn smiled innocently at her, looking absolutely undeniable as she lifted up one finger. "Just one song, darling, and that's it."

If Evelynn is vulnerable to nothing but Akali's stunning blue eyes, then Akali herself can say the same when it comes to her girlfriend's beguiling ambers.

Huffing, she turned to the waiting staff at the doorway. "Fine. She's going to sing one song and after that, the concert's done."

Relieved that he finally acquired a clear answer, the man nodded and quickly radioed his fellow staff. He told Evelynn she had at least five minutes to change clothes before they sent the make-up artist to work on her immediately after.

Akali stood up and made sure to give an exaggerated sigh once the medic finally left them for the diva to change into something else rather than the attire she's wearing at the moment. She watched as Evelynn approached the clothing rack at the side, easily picking out a black, strapless corset top and another pair of tight pants.

"You can only sing one song, okay? Not two, or three. Just _one_. And, after that, we're going home."

With a sweet smile, Evelynn strutted towards Akali and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "One song is all I need."

"I mean it, Eve. And," Akali tried putting on a stern face as she straightened her posture. "this talk of ours isn't over."

"I'll gladly continue it back at the penthouse."

One outfit change and make-up fix later, Evelynn was soon back onstage. Akali felt a bit proud of herself for successfully wiping all the dirt that was covering Evelynn's arms, giving the first woman a kiss on the shoulder before escorting her back to the spotlight.

Upon their arrival at the center of the stage, where a stool and a mic was set up, the audience roared and clapped in excitement. Not only was their idol going to present one more performance, but a great deal of the _'Deeva'_ fan base are known to be immensely supportive of the duo's relationship.

Akali helped Evelynn settle on the stool, smiling and nodding before she attempted to return to her place backstage. Of course her lover had different plans.

One hand taking the mic on the stand and the other grabbing Akali's wrist and tugging her back until her arm was secured around the rogue's waist. The squeals and cheers of the crowd were almost deafening when Evelynn nuzzled her head against Akali's cheek.

"Alright, everyone," Evelynn started, most of her weight resting against Akali, who was nothing but willing in holding her up. "because of what happened earlier, I just want to say first that I'm not seriously injured."

The crowd cheered louder, calling out Evelynn's name as they did, which prompted a chuckle out of the popstar.

"Even though I'm _totally_ fine," Evelynn briefly turned to Akali and smiled, who made a face at her. "my darling rogue over here is too worried about me to continue the concert."

Akali was prepared to be booed, but all she heard was the saddened collective _"Awww!"_ of the people before them. She was thankful they were reasonable enough to let her excuse Evelynn from the concert.

" _But_ , I love each and every one of you for coming out here just to see me, so I'll be singing _one_ more song for all of you." Evelynn then faced Akali again, speaking into the mic and through the cheers and applause as she added, "And for my little darling here."

Without even needing to give a cue, the music of the song began to pour out of the speakers. Evelynn winked at Akali before she started singing into the mic.

**"I know I won't stop if you give me the keys! 'Cause I can drive it like a criminal."**

And as she did, all eyes were on her.

**"I won't watch if you want me to leave... 'Cause I keep lookin' back for a miracle."**

Including Akali's.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Are you sure you don't want to visit a hospital? Even if it's for a little check-up?"

A chuckle. "Oh come now, darling. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Feel free to massage me though. My body's just _aching_ for your magic touch."

"How 'bout food?"

"Akali, darling, the food we ate earlier is enough, don't worry."

The two artists exited the elevator with hands intertwined, one of them wearing a mischievous smile, while the other was pouting at the diva's refusal for another medical check-up.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you a massage after you shower."

Evelynn widened her smile, giving Akali a kiss on the cheek before they walked up the door of their penthouse. Much to their surprise though, the moment the panel was unlocked and pulled open, two figures were quick to rush and jump at them, specifically Evelynn.

"Oh my God! Evelynn, are you alright!?" Ahri asked, her and Kai'Sa practically hugging the mentioned woman to death.

"We saw the videos on the internet! You fell off the stage!" Kai'Sa spoke with a frantic tone, her concern ringing clear in each word she said.

Evelynn gave a light titter as she hugged the duo back, letting them step away and survey her after they finally decided to release her. "Calm down, you two. I'm fine, see?"

Ahri lightly huffed. "Kai'Sa and I screamed when we saw the videos."

"They uploaded already?" Akali asked, while Kai'Sa slung an arm around her shoulder as she and Ahri pulled her and Evelynn into their home.

"It's kinda trending right now. I mean, sure, Evelynn said she's fine and even did one more song before the concert officially ended, but a lot of people are still worried about her." Kai'Sa explained as they led them inside.

"I know you two are really eager to talk to Evelynn after the show, but is it okay if she can turn in now?" Akali asked before Ahri and Kai'Sa could bring them to the living room. "I personally saw her fall and I kinda really want her to get some rest."

The three exchanged looks, two of them wearing smiles, while the oldest among all of them moved away from the K/DA leader and returned to Akali, who then perked up when Evelynn wound an arm around her right.

"Let's talk tomorrow, girls."

While Ahri nodded and wore a look of understanding, Kai'Sa gave Akali a poke on the side and offered a teasing smile. Although it was natural for Akali to worry about her girlfriend, the two still found it adorable whenever their _maknae_ stepped up and acted as the responsible one between her and Evelynn.

Feigning a disappointed huff, Ahri said, "Fine, fine, we'll let you go for now. But you totally owe Bokkie and I a long talk about everything tomorrow, okay?"

Evelynn half-mockingly bowed. "Whatever pleases you, Foxy."

After receiving a light swat on the arm from the model, Evelynn and Akali bid the two good night before they made their way up the stairs leading to their bedrooms.

They stopped once they arrived at the front of Evelynn's bedroom, its owner turning to her lover and saying, "I'm going to take a nice little bath and once I finish, I want you waiting for me in bed, alright? Freshly showered and ready to give me an amazing massage."

Akali nodded, her eagerness showing in her blue eyes. "Don't take too long in the bath. It's already late."

"Oh, I should be the one saying that. After all, I'm not the one who does their... _business_ in the shower."

What Evelynn got there was a flustered push on the shoulder from an abruptly ruffled freestyler. She chuckled and gave Akali's cheek a pinch, earning a half-hearted grunt from the latter.

"I hate you so much right now." Akali muttered, shooting her a not so threatening glare.

"Aww," Evelynn leaned in and nibbled on Akali's earlobe. "I love you, too, darling."

"That was literally months ago, Eve."

"Doesn't mean I'd forget about it."

Going on with their separate ways, Evelynn walked into her room and withdrew her phone from her pocket. The gadget was actually vibrating earlier when they were climbing up the staircase, only for the piece of tech to stop when they were speaking out at the hallway.

Now, it would seem like whoever it was that's calling her really wanted to talk to her.

Evelynn hung her jacket first before she started unbuttoning her pants with one hand, while the other focused on keeping her phone against her ear after she swiped to answer the call.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of getting this call?"

"Judging from your ever-present smartass tone, looks like that fall didn't do anything bad to you." Came the caller's reply. It was a man, one with a deep and mildly hoarse voice. It belonged to none other than the leader of Pentakill.

Evelynn chuckled. "It's nice to see you're so worried about me, Karthus."

"Someone has to be. It's not like you were jumped onstage by some crazy fan and you ended up disappearing from the face of the world for what seemed like a few minutes." Karthus then gave a little laugh. "Best few minutes of my life, actually."

"I think you mean _worst_ few minutes of your life, 'cause you probably realized that you just lost the person that writes your top hits."

Again, another laugh, but this one much hoarse and more amused. "Heh, alright, Evelynn. You got me. You win this round."

"I always do."

"Seriously speaking though, you faring well over there?

Evelynn hummed, slipping her pants off and heading towards the hamper, where she discarded it. "I'm absolutely fine. Like I told the others, don't worry too much. All I need is a good massage and I'll be back in my tippy-top shape."

"I don't doubt it." Karthus replied with a light scoff. "Do your parents know? I'm sure they've heard about it by now."

"Right. Last I heard, they're at this little island for some movie daddy dearest is working on."

A sigh. "Evelynn..."

"I have to go now, Kart. Got some things to do. Thanks for calling."

"Take care, Eve."

"Night, Karthus." Evelynn popped her lips to mimic the sound of a kiss before she ended the call, tossing her phone to her bed.

Meanwhile, with the man the vocalist had just been speaking to, he sighed as he scrolled through his contacts. It didn't take long for him to find the name he was looking for.

Bringing the phone back up against his ear, he had to wait for at least three rings before the other line finally picked up and a deep, semi-baritone voice answered.

"Karthus?"

"Everett."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Stretching her arms around as she made her way back to Evelynn's room, Akali released a relieved sigh as she worked out the kinks in her bones. It's been one heck of a day and she was ready to bring herself to the point where she could finally share a blissful sleep with her girlfriend.

After she massages her, of course.

What she witnessed firsthand earlier was absolutely unexpected. Though it wasn't impossible to happen and she herself nearly even suffered the same fate, Akali never thought it would _actually_ happen right before her very eyes and to her own lover, too.

Knocking twice, Akali waited for Evelynn's invitation for entry before she pushed the door open and stepped inside the bedroom. It's been a fairly long while ever since Ahri had changed the house rules and told each and every one of them to abide by all of it. One of the most important rules was _'Knock first before entering.'_

It was a rule they all made a promise not to break unless there was an urgent matter at hand. With the number of times they've walked in on Akali and Evelynn, Ahri and Kai'Sa have had enough of the embarrassing predicaments the four of them always end up in.

Akali offered a little smile once she saw Evelynn already in bed, tapping away on the tablet she had in hand. Unlike what most people would probably expect from Evelynn, she wasn't wearing anything lacey or skimpy for the usual nights they shared with one another.

Initially, yes, Evelynn was always donning provocative silk nightwear or a set of lingerie that got Akali blushing on more than one occasion, but recently? The diva seemed to have taken a considerable interest in Akali's own version of sleepwear.

Clad in a blue and white sports jersey with the rapper's name and the number eleven imprinted on the oversized clothing, Evelynn seemed to be so comfy in her girlfriend's shirt. The sight itself was certainly something worth admiring.

"Oh good, you're here." Evelynn acknowledged, turning her tablet off and depositing it beside her phone on the bedside table before she retrieved the bottle of massage cream from the drawer.

"Yep." Akali caught the bottle once Evelynn tossed it to her, a look of eagerness crossing her eyes as she motioned for Evelynn to lay on her back. "Oh, and can you take your shirt off before you lay down? Thanks."

Evelynn gave her a suggestive quirk of an eyebrow and Akali was quick to tuck her excitement away and stare back at Evelynn with a _'You know what I mean'_ look. Though neither of them had any plans on doing anything sexual for tonight due to the incident, Akali had already gotten used to the diva's teasing quips and gestures.

"As you wish, darling." 

Without hesitation, Evelynn didn't hesitate in just tugging the jersey over her head and folding it before leaving it at one side of the bed. Akali half-heartedly rolled her eyes at how Evelynn gave her a little wink, knowing she was unable to keep her eyes from straying downward during the initial process.

Evelynn was soon laid on her stomach and Akali wasted no time in straddling her, seating herself on the woman's derrière before she started the massage. For the first few minutes, Akali silently pressed and kneaded the lingering aches in Evelynn's back.

Her eyes glanced at one of Evelynn's hands, two fingers tapping idly on the pillow she was laying on. Akali had learned that it was a habit Evelynn seemed to do whenever she was patiently waiting for something to finish.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's already late and you're probably exhausted...-"

"You want to talk?" Evelynn finished for her, head shifting enough for her to glance at the rapper over her shoulder.

Akali nodded. "Yeah... Mostly about what happened at the concert."

"What about it?"

"When I saw you disappear in the crowd, I was... really worried." Akali started, lips curling into a small frown. "I think, in some other way, karma just struck back at me. Even after all these years, y'know?"

Eyebrows slightly furrowing, Evelynn looked over her shoulder and curiously eyed Akali as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Remember what happened to me last year? When I nearly fell off the stage?"

Evelynn nodded, sighing softly as she laid down again, head now resting on her folded arms. "How could I forget?"

" _That's_ what I mean." Akali emphasized with a brief gesture of her hand. "You were so _frustrated_ when I didn't want to listen to what you were telling me 'cause I thought you were overreacting. But now? When I saw you get tackled off the stage, I really thought something _really_ bad might've happened to you. As in, something even worse than what _actually_ happened."

"You're still fussing over that?"

"I felt so powerless, Eve." Akali admitted with a self-disappointed look, her hands stopping from kneading and just settling on delicately stroking over Evelynn's back. "When _I_ nearly fell, you caught me before I got pulled off the stage. I didn't do that when it came to you, and it's just so... So...! _Irritating_!"

Both of them fell into silence for a fair moment before Evelynn started shifting underneath Akali, who was quick to remove herself from her perch and sit herself on her side of the bed. She played with the cap of the massage cream as she watched the diva stretch for a second before she took the jersey and slipped it back on.

"Put that away and come here."

Akali silently nodded, placing the plastic bottle on the other bedside table before she scooted towards Evelynn, whose arms were wide open for her to nestle herself in. Being in the woman's embrace was more calming than she had expected, so the annoyance she was feeling gradually subsided.

"Don't dwell too much about that." Evelynn told her, knowing Akali felt like she had to take at least a part of the blame for not being able to prevent her from falling mid-performance. "I'm here, I'm safe, and what matters is that neither of us got any serious injuries."

"You're not going to fire any staff or anything, are you?"

"Because of what happened?"

"Yeah."

Evelynn hummed in short contemplation before shrugging lightly. "I'm not as... _volatile_ as I used to be. You have yourself to thank for that, honestly, so no, I won't be asking Taric to fire anyone nor even complain unreasonably about what happened."

"You're all good, then?"

"I have been ever since you carried me off the stage earlier." Evelynn mused with a little smile. "It's _you_ who has been so _snappish_ about the incident."

Akali made a face before she nuzzled her head against Evelynn's chest. "I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"As long as you're around, darling, I don't think _anything_ can hurt me."

"...Y'know, when we started dating, I never thought you'd be the type that really likes cheesy lines like that."

A mildly clenched fist lightly bumped against the back of Akali's head, causing the latter to snicker at the reaction she got.

"Just because I fell off the stage doesn't mean I can't throw you out of my room tonight."

"Oh come on, Eve! I like it when you're being corny!"

Evelynn's eye twitched, a sweet smile shaping her lips as she pulled back and pinched both of Akali's cheeks. "Let's see if you like how corny I could get now."

"Ah! Ah! Ow! That hurts! That hurts! Eve!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing Soundtrack 002** : _"Babe" (Sugarland feat. Taylor Swift)_  
 **Pairing** : _Kai'Sa x Sivir_

**ACT 2  
**

It's been more than a year ever since the time Azir had harmlessly ambushed Kai'Sa and took her out for a little meal with the intention to see if she was good for his daughter, Sivir.

In the mentioned span of time, the two women grew closer and got to know each other's interests with every little rendezvous they had. Each date was always something both of them cherished, especially when Kai'Sa admitted that she has never been in a relationship with anyone. Knowing she was Kai'Sa's first of everything when it came to the romance department made Sivir's heart swell with warmth.

Despite such though, there was still a certain secret that has yet to be told and unveiled by the blue-eyed pizza girl.

It was a major detail of herself that would surely affect their relationship in the long-run. Every time a date of theirs ended, Sivir would always give herself a slap on the forehead and murmur a few cusses under her breath.

Why you ask?

Maybe because she couldn't find the much needed courage to just confess to Kai'Sa who she truly was.

Yes, she's one of Galio's fastest and most efficient delivery personnel, but she's more than just that.

_Definitely_ more.

Idly pacing around her apartment's bedroom with her phone in hand, Sivir smiled at the conversation she was holding with Kai'Sa via messages. Calling would probably be more convenient, but exchanging light and somewhat flirty banter through texts had an appeal for the both of them.

Sivir was just passing the time right now. Not only did she leave work early, but she also had somewhere to be in half an hour. She was just waiting for one of her father's bodyguards, Nasus, to pick her up for the high-end party that's going to be held at the grandest hotel in the city.

This, of course, explains why Sivir was dressed in an overly-expensive suit. The dark gold blazer with black trims and a beautiful paisley pattern made her look extremely prestigious. Partnered with a pair of plain yet still immensely expensive black pants and shoes, the whole outfit screamed style, status and wealth.

It was something Sivir wasn't used to.

Or rather, it was something she didn't _want_ to be used to.

Although her father had been fully supportive of her decisions, most especially when she chose to move out of the mansion he called his home and stayed in an average and extremely ordinary apartment, Sivir knew she wouldn't be able to fully separate herself from who she truly was.

From what Kai'Sa only knew, she was just dating a normal woman whose job is to deliver pizzas. Someone who was just fortunate enough to be dating someone as famous as a pop idol like her.

The last part was mainly Sivir's perspective though.

When Nasus finally arrived and escorted her to the aforementioned party, Sivir made a decision right then and there that this would be the last time she'll attend an event her father's hosting without a date. Next time, she sincerely hoped she'll finally have Kai'Sa walking into the party with her, arms interlocked and both of them wearing attires that not only complimented one another but also impressed others.

Sivir's eyes immediately left the car window, her hand immediately shooting inside her blazer to withdraw her phone from one of the inner pockets. A bright gleam was quick to shine in her eyes once she saw the smile of the amethyst-eyed dancer in the image of the caller displayed on the screen.

"Hey, Bun-buns." Sivir greeted, eyes glancing at the front seat, where she found Nasus teasingly smirking at her after hearing the said pet name.

"...Please tell me you're alone and no one heard you call me that." Was Kai'Sa's reply instead of a return greeting, the little pout she wore on her lips echoing through her words.

"Guess you could say that." She responded back with a small and fleeting grin, waving off Nasus' wordless tease with a hand. "Hey, Bun-bun, I'm really sorry for cancelling out on you tonight."

"Don't worry. It's just movie night. It's not like I already popped the popcorn, prepared the bean bags for us and chose a movie already."

Sivir groaned, feeling guilt seep in. "Did you... Did you really do all that?"

Much to her relief, her guilt was relieved when she heard Kai'Sa giggle and say, "I'm kidding you, my _liefie_."

"You enjoy teasing me like this, don't you?" Sivir asked, banishing the pout she made in reaction before Nasus could see it through the rearview mirror. "Tease or not, I'm sorry for bailing out on our movie night. We do this every week and this'll be the first time I miss it."

"Don't worry, it's fine. You don't have to beat yourself up because of it. You did say something super important came up, right? So, it's no big deal." Kai'Sa said reassuringly, her smile being easily envisioned by the other.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to it."

"What're you doing right now?"

"Since you asked, I might as well tell you that I'm going out tonight with the girls." Kai'Sa said, sounding rather proud. "When you called earlier and told me you couldn't make it, I decided to just go to this party a friend of Ahri's invited us to."

"Oh, party. Party means guys and girls making moves on you." Sivir feigned a nervous tone, prompting Kai'Sa to chuckle.

"It's actually a bit of a formal one, so everyone's wearing suits and dresses. And, yes, that means no dancing in dim and flashy dancefloors. It's a prestigious event based from what Ahri told me."

"Wish I could see you in that dress of yours." Sivir murmured, which earned her a beautiful giggle.

"I'll send you a pic later."

"Oh, I'm _so_ looking forward to it."

The call was supposed to end there, but Sivir remembered the choice she had made a moment ago. It was time to prepare for that moment and this was her chance to take the first step. Nodding to herself, she cleared her throat and uttered Kai'Sa's name, which expectedly captured the latter's absolute attention.

"Kai'Sa?"

"Yeah?"

"You're free tomorrow, right?"

"Mm-hm, why?"

"I have something to tell you." Honestly, Sivir was surprised she was able to keep herself sounding confident and certain with her words. Judging from the response she got, the artist clearly didn't notice anything unusual with her.

"Oh, okay. Do you want us to meet somewhere tomorrow or...?"

"Let's have breakfast tomorrow. My treat."

"Alright, let's meet at the park around nine, then? Main entrance at the archway, 'kay?"

"Sounds like date."

The call then ended after that. They said their goodbyes and shot each other a few more teasing snapbacks before their phones were soon stored back to its original places.

"We're almost at the hotel." Nasus informed her, winking at her through the rearview mirror as he did.

Sivir gave him a sharp yet half-hearted look. She didn't want to let her father know she was a cheesy, little sucker whenever it came to the girl she's dating. "Don't you dare tell Dad about this."

"My lips are sealed."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The one shoulder, grey sequin dress Kai'Sa wore wrapped around her slim figure quite nicely, its long slit, which ran up and only ended halfway at her thighs, presenting the perfect opportunity to show off her long legs. Her hair, which had grown considerably for the past few months, framed her face beautifully with its straightened state, and she Evelynn to thank for that. The diva did iron her hair for her earlier.

Clad in a dark velvet green mermaid dress with a plunging sweetheart neckline, the diva of K/DA looked absolutely breathtaking with her form-fitting attire. It complimented her figure tremendously, while at the same time, it also matched her girlfriend's outfit. The only accessories she was donning were a gold necklace, a matching bracelet and of course her engagement ring.

Unlike the first two, Ahri donned a much simpler yet still elegant-looking, long, black, off-shoulder dress with a sweep hemline and a sweetheart neckline that showed off almost as much skin as Evelynn and Kai'Sa's attire thanks to the slit that would make its existence known whenever she took a step forward.

Out of all four of them, Akali was the only one not wearing a dress. She confidently donned a green velvet suit with black trims and a maroon scarf draped over her shoulders. Torso bare underneath the vest, it definitely added an additional touch of sexiness. Hers and Evelynn's attires were definitely made to go together.

"Why are there mostly old dudes and ladies here?" The rapper asked in a hushed volume, earning a brief scolding look from Ahri.

"Because, Akali," Ahri started in a sweet tone, causing Kai'Sa to giggle and Evelynn to chuckle. "this event is being hosted by _Azir Khalfani_. He's the CEO of the massive business empire we all know as _Shurima Corporation_."

Akali's eyes widened a tad bit in surprise. She may not be well-informed about the business circles, but she did know about the mentioned industry. No wonder the event was being held in this particular location.

Taking a brief moment to look around the brightly-lit lobby of the hotel, they all climbed up the grand staircase leading to the wide hall connected to the area where the event was set up.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what're we doing here again? I mean, last I checked, pop stars like us don't usually show up around business parties."

"Sona invited Ahri," Evelynn answered for the blonde model. "and she told her to bring us along if we're free."

"Wait, Sona's part of _this_ crowd?"

"Not exactly." Kai'Sa said with a little chuckle. "She's one of the hired performers for the party, right, Ahri?"

Ahri hummed, nodding and wearing a proud look on her face as she led their group. "That she is, which is why we're here now. Hiring her was probably just spare chance to someone like Azir."

"That, and excellent food and wine." Evelynn poked Akali at the side, smiling when the latter slightly jumped in reaction. "Aren't those two your favorite?"

Akali huffed, shooting Evelynn a look. "Only the food part."

Evelynn tittered. "More wine for me."

When they walked into the main area, they were quick to capture more than a handful of attention from the people already present in the party. While some murmured, those who walked past them offered smiles of greetings to them.

They may not be part of the business industry, but they still have a reputation more than enough for them to be recognized by the guests.

At the stage set up at one end of the room, Sona can be found settled on a simple yet fancy-looking chair as her slim fingers delicately strummed the strings of the stunning gold harp positioned right in front of her.

Behind the mute artist, musicians with violins and cellos could be seen backing up the piece she was playing. Each light note echoed in the high-ceiling room and filled the entire space with elegant music.

"Okay, since Sona's still in the middle of something, you girls can go around for now." Ahri said, gaze averting from the stage and towards one of the guests, who was waving at her while wearing a huge smile. "'Cause right now, one of the designers I worked with is shockingly here and is waving me over."

"Alright, Foxy, I'll do babysitting duty." Evelynn said, ushering Kai'Sa to come with her and Akali. Both members gave their own reactions towards her say, clearly not liking the term the diva used.

Ahri chuckled. "I'll leave them to you for now."

Kai'Sa gave a light groan. "Third wheel again?"

"Oh come on, Bokkie. It's not that bad." Akali offered her left arm to the dancer, who half-begrudgingly held onto it. "We'll try our best not to make you feel like that."

Parting ways with their leader for now, the trio walked through the guests with ease, for some of them paved way and gave them nods and smiles of acknowledgements, which they all returned with equal politeness.

Of course during their little exploration, they eventually encountered someone they were more familiar with and can be considered in the same fame circle as theirs.

"Evelynn!" Cassiopeia Du Couteau, a famous actress they had caught a short look of during one of their photoshoots a year ago, called out the diva's name, approaching them with a man with dark brown, almost black, hair and in a striking dark blue suit.

"Cassiopeia." Evelynn greeted back with a smile, reciprocating the brief hug the other woman gave her before pulling back and nodding at the man with her. "Talon."

"It's certainly nice to see some familiar faces here." Cassiopeia held out her hand to Akali, who shook it and gave a polite greeting, before she turned and offered the same gesture to Kai'Sa. "You two are Akali and Kai'Sa, right?"

"Wow, uh, hey." Kai'Sa gave a light sheepish laugh as she shook hands with the redhead. "You're the devilish serpent from _'The Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_ , right? The one that was cursed?"

Cassiopeia hummed and nodded. "The one and only. You watched the show?"

Kai'Sa gave a much eager version of a nod. "I do. Huge fan of it, actually."

"Who's your favorite?"

"In the show? Mainly Viridian."

For Kai'Sa, it was certainly a welcomed topic to discuss one of her favorite TV shows with one of the people in the cast of the latter. Besides, it was always Akali that related to her when it came to the mentioned series since Sivir apparently didn't watch it, nor had any plans in doing so.

All it took was a glance to the side for her to see Akali and Evelynn conversing with Talon, and judging from the looks on their faces, the three of them seemed to be absorbed with what they were speaking about.

"Of course you'd say Viridian." Cassiopeia said with a chuckle. "Vi is certainly a crowd favorite, so I'm not exactly surprised. She and Garen are always competing for that spot."

"Can't really help it. She's a really good character and actress."

"That she is."

Cassiopeia, along with Kayle's twin, Morgana, was an actress known to be one of the best villains in the popular series, but that's obviously not enough for her to steal the crown of fandom popularity from her mentioned co-actress.

"Show aside, what about you, Kai'Sa? How're you coping with your life? Rumour has it you and the girls are working on another single."

Kai'Sa nonchalantly shrugged. "It's still in the works. Lyrics aren't complete yet, still haven't found the right beat for the ones already written, there's still a few things left to cover. Choreography is definitely one of them, too."

The redhead hummed in understanding, sipping from her wine before she nodded her head to Evelynn and Akali and teasingly asked, "How's third-wheeling?"

A laugh left Kai'Sa's lips the moment Cassiopeia finished her little quip. "Awful."

"Is it true that they always make-out when alone?"

"Oh, trust me. They don't _have_ to be alone to start doing that." Kai'Sa jokingly said, causing Cassiopeia to laugh while she herself giggled.

"It's great to see you two are going well." Evelynn abruptly cut into their conversation, which left Akali and Talon to speak about something Kai'Sa and Cassiopeia were too far to hear. It's either that, or the two conversing duo were just really quiet with their talk.

"She's very likeable." Cassiopeia said, briefly gesturing at Kai'Sa with her glass of wine.

"I can say the same to you." Kai'Sa returned with a smile. "I mean, you're kinda like Evelynn, aren't you? I read a lot of stuff about you being a snob and a bit of a grump, and clearly, that's all a bunch of lies."

Upon hearing that, Evelynn and Cassiopeia exchanged glances before turning back to the dancer. Between the pair, it was the vocalist who chose to voice out their thoughts.

"Bokkie darling, it's true that they're lies, but some little details here and there hold a bit of the truth."

Cassiopeia nodded in support. "I _was_ an absolute snob and was always... _picky_ when it came to the people I talk with, but something happened and I learned that being all that wasn't really the most _'ideal'_ way to live this life of mine."

"Things happen, people change." Evelynn said with a light shrug.

"Is that what happened with you and Akali?" Kai'Sa and Cassiopeia unintentionally asked in absolute unison, both of them flashing their own little smiles at the amber-eyed artist.

"Nice to see you both noticed I'm changing for the better." Evelynn thanked in an awfully sarcastic tone, smiling sweetly at the two of them as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

The next words that Cassiopeia was supposed to utter was put on hold when she spotted something, or _someone_ , through the other guests. Of course instead of just walking out like she used to do, she turned her attention back to the pair she was sharing a little laugh with.

"If you two don't mind, I just saw something that caught my eye."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, go ahead." Kai'Sa said, while Evelynn just waved her off half-heartedly. "It was nice talking to you, Cassiopeia."

"Likewise." Cassiopeia gave another smile before she excused herself from them and her companion. Talon merely did the same Evelynn had done and simply waved at his sibling after nodding, his focus returning to Akali.

"Want to walk around?" Evelynn offered to Kai'Sa, especially since Akali was still occupied with the talk she was having with Cassiopeia's adoptive sibling.

"Sure, but what about Akali?"

"Actually," Akali spoke up, calling for their attention. "Talon and I are still talking about some stuff, so you two can go on and I'll just try to catch up."

"If that's what you want, darling." Evelynn leaned in and placed a small kiss on the rapper's cheek before she excused herself and Kai'Sa from them.

"Hey, Eve?" Kai'Sa started while they were both walking through the not so cramped crowd.

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About some things people say being a little true?"

"That caught your attention, didn't it?" Evelynn said, unsurprised. "Yes, I meant it. People have said I'm a self-absorbed diva, haven't they? They called me a bitch and that's exactly what I was before Ahri asked me to be a part of K/DA."

Kai'Sa remained quiet as she stared back at Evelynn, watching as the siren's face bore hints of a rue. It was quite clear Evelynn was aware how rude and distasteful her attitude was before K/DA. Though it was in the past, that certainly didn't mean she should turn her back on it or try and play innocent now.

"I did many things I'm not entirely proud of. Akali might not have even considered developing any feelings for me." Evelynn said rather grimly, lips pursing in a line for a moment before she sighed and shook her head. "But, I suppose like Cassiopeia, I've changed, darling. For the better, honestly."

"And you don't mind it? Changing yourself, I mean."

"Of course not. Changing my bad behaviour and attitude meant I get to add three incredible, talented artists to my short list of friends." Evelynn flashed a tender smile at the choreographer, winking. "It was definitely worth it."

"People don't see that though. Your heart is always buried underneath those smirks you wear. Not to mention your sassy remarks, too."

"That's because I only let myself to look and become vulnerable to the ones I trust."

Kai'Sa's smile might be small, but the sincerity behind it was identical to the words of her bandmate. She gave Evelynn a light bump on the hip, a gesture too gentle to disturb their pace of walking.

"Thanks, Eve. I'm really glad I'm one of them."

"Honestly, darling? I'm just glad you're as trustworthy as you are adorable." Evelynn said, chuckling as she reached up and gave her a little pinch on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, I'm dating someone already and you have a girlfriend." Kai'Sa said with feigned annoyance, giggling immediately after. "Y'know, I can see why Akali fell in love with you. If you were my type, I probably would be on the same boat."

Evelynn lightly scoffed, amusement written on her face as she spoke. "I'm not your type, Bokkie?"

The dancer had yet to say a word when Evelynn presented a face of mock realization.

"Oh, that's right. I'm not exactly someone who has dark, tanned skin and blue eyes that's just so amazing that it's worth complimenting all of a sudden and asking someone at their workplace if they _actually_ work there."

Kai'Sa evidently flushed, recalling hers and Sivir's first official conversation. "Shut up, Eve!"

While she huffed and led them to a spot at one end of the room where there weren't too many people, Evelynn finally calmed down from her tittering state and was able to compose a statement to continue their conversation.

"Come now, Bokkie darling, did you really think I won't remember the stories you tell me whenever we hang out?"

"I figured you wouldn't use it against me like this, but I guess I forgot your name's Evelynn and that you're a diva whose middle name can probably be the word _'tease'_." Kai'Sa muttered, prompting Evelynn to laugh softly.

"It's not my fault you're so entertaining to tease. You, Ahri, Akali, you three are nothing but adorable whenever you're all flushed and flustered."

Kai'Sa spun around to face the diva, only to end up looking over her friend's shoulder and towards the pair a tad bit far from them. Unlike most of the people in the party, the person that caught her eye stood out tremendously with their stunning black and gold attire.

There was this obvious distance between the two Kai'Sa was focused to and even though she and Evelynn were far from the other pair, she was still able to identify who they were. One of them was Cassiopeia, while the other was someone Kai'Sa absolutely did _not_ expect to see in this prestigious event.

"Bokkie?" Evelynn called out when she noticed that the dancer's attention wasn't on her anymore. "Kai'Sa?"

"Is that... Is that Sivir?"

Without even wondering or asking why the pizza delivery girl would be present in the party, Evelynn turned around and looked towards the same direction Kai'Sa was staring at.

Amethyst eyes widening, Kai'Sa felt like she just went into a state of shock as she watched Cassiopeia give Sivir's cheek a hesitant yet delicate caress, a seemingly emotional expression painted on her beautiful face.

There was not a moment left for Kai'Sa to admire how charming Sivir looked in a suit, for her heart was too busy keeping itself from stopping when the one she harbored deep, heartfelt feelings for reached up to grasp Cassiopeia's forehand.

From her point of view, it looked as if Sivir was encouraging the intimate touch.

"Kai'Sa? Darling?"

And Kai'Sa confirmed such when Cassiopeia leaned in.

Was it just her or did she just feel the knife of treachery stab her heart?

Turning her head away before she could see the kiss actually happen, Kai'Sa hurriedly started towards one of the exits. She could feel how her heart was thundering in her chest, each beat feeling a sharp pain caused by the sight she had witnessed. Behind her, Evelynn seemed to have succeeded in trailing after her. 

"Kai'Sa!"

The two of them stood at a secluded part of the lobby and once Kai'Sa halted her retreat, Evelynn grabbed one of her arms and pulled her behind of the many white pillars to avoid the possibility of being spotted by the paparazzi lurking outside the building.

The diva didn't care if it was only her, but Kai'Sa was involved in an issue she had yet to understand. She would certainly not allow the media post a bunch of photos of their dear Bokkie, which will likely be accompanied by some trash article that's utterly untrue.

"Please tell me Cassiopeia didn't just kiss my girlfriend." Kai'Sa said, back facing Evelynn as she refused to show her face. She felt that if she made eye contact with anyone at the moment, she'd break down.

"She didn't." Evelynn replied in a heartbeat, regardless of the fact that she didn't see if the actress did such thing, or if it really was Sivir in the first place.

Kai'Sa took in a trembling breath. "She cancelled our plans for tonight because she said she had something to do. Something important."

"Then maybe it's a shift of a friend at work. Maybe she covered for them and she's out there delivering pizzas." Evelynn said, trying to diffuse the situation before Kai'Sa's tears could make an appearance. "She's a pizza delivery girl, Kai'Sa. Do you really think she'd be at this party?"

Kai'Sa shook her head.

"See? Maybe the person you saw just shared a few similarities with her."

"But it looked like her." Kai'Sa finally spun around and faced Evelynn, the tears in her eyes welling up. "And if it really was her, then that means the girl I've been dating for the past year might've been cheating on me this whole time with another celebrity."

"Don't think like that." Evelynn stepped close, wiping away the tears that threatened to ruin Kai'Sa's make-up. "And don't cry or you'll ruin your make-up."

"She's my first, Evelynn."

Evelynn, whose initial focus was making sure Kai'Sa's eyeliner didn't get smudged or anything, snapped her gaze at the dancer. "You and Sivir had sex?"

"No! She's my first girlfriend!" Kai'Sa clarified in exasperation. "She's my first kiss, my first relationship, she's..."

"Darling, please. Don't cry." Evelynn uttered after Kai'Sa trailed off with her words and a couple of seconds passed. "Whoever you saw may or may not be Sivir and that's just it. We're not _certain_ if it really was her. If it really isn't her, then you'd be crying over nothing right now."

When Evelynn put it that way, Kai'Sa's aching heart seemed to have calmed a bit. There was still this dull ache in her chest, but it wasn't as painful as it was initially. Her bandmate had a reason and it was completely plausible. Maybe she was just really looking forward to hers and Sivir's supposed movie night that she was beginning to see her girlfriend at probably the last place she'd be at.

Taking in a breath to calm herself, Kai'Sa nodded and let Evelynn lead her to the ladies' room to properly clean her up. She might not have mascara streaks running down her cheeks, but Evelynn said she needed to clean her a little and that she wanted to wash away the make-up staining her fingers.

As they made their way to the comfort room, Kai'Sa could only hope that her mind and eyes were just toying with her and that all she had witnessed was nothing but a scene fabricated by her imagination.

_'I really hope it is.'_

But then again, Sivir's last name was Khalfani and the host of the event they were attending was none other than the wealthy Azir Khalfani.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing Soundtrack 003** : _"If I Ain't Got You"_ (Alicia Keys)  
 **Pairing** : _Kai'Sa x Sivir_

**ACT 3**

Warm sunlight pouring through the window and filling the wide bedroom with its beautiful glow, it was one of those times Akali was grateful for its morning illumination. It usually served as a nuisance for her every beginning of the day, but not this time.

With the help of the natural light, her blue eyes traced over the back of the seemingly asleep woman with her in her bed. While she herself was clad in one of her oversized jerseys, Evelynn was donning a simple yet also oversized T-shirt with an image of a shuriken imprinted on the front. The evening attire of the diva was honestly one of the Akali's favorite shirts since the fabric was super soft and comfy.

No wonder Evelynn _'stole'_ it from her wardrobe.

Evelynn's no simple woman, but simplicity complimented her quite well in Akali's opinion. Additionally, as nice as it was to see the siren clad in a sexy nightgown, Akali loved it whenever Evelynn walked around the penthouse with her clothes on.

Head resting on her own hand, while the other drew lines over the exposed upper back of her girlfriend, Akali savoured the time that she woke up first. The shirt didn't exactly cover Evelynn entirely, and Akali was a little thankful she was more than able to steal a peek at the exposed legs of the diva, which she merely saw when she slightly lifted the blanket momentarily.

"You awake, Eve?" Akali asked in a murmur, smiling to herself when Evelynn mumbled in her pillow and slightly squirmed upon her fingertip's caress over her nape.

"I am now." Evelynn repeated her reply, turning her face away from her pillow and facing Akali halfway.

"You feel okay now, right?"

"Mm-hm." Evelynn gave half a smile, nodding lazily. She reached out and pressed her thumb against Akali's lips, which the latter kissed once it made contact. "You've been massaging me for the past couple of nights, after all. Thank you, darling."

Akali gave a cute and proud grin. "You're very welcome."

Glancing at the digital bedside clock, Evelynn started with, "Seeing that it's so early in the morning, I'm guessing you haven't left the bed?"

A shake of her head. "Nope. Too busy admiring the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Charmer." Evelynn murmured with a chuckle, only to pull back when Akali tried leaning in to initiate a kiss. The same hand she had reached with a moment ago hovered in front of her lips, preventing the freestyler from even attempting to steal a little smooch. "Ah-ah! No kisses."

"What?" Akali gave an exaggerated frown. "Why?"

"Morning breath." Was Evelynn's simple reply before she burrowed her face back into her pillow. Although the following words she uttered weren't completely clear, Akali still managed to understand it. "And I am not kissing you with it."

"Seriously? You put your lips down _there_ practically anytime that you want to, but I can't kiss you because of _morning breath_?"

Now that she said it aloud, it did sound ridiculous and immensely comical.

When Evelynn moved her head until the left half of her face wasn't obscured by her pillow, Akali found the diva wearing a little grin.

"...Goddamnit, Evelynn. Just let me kiss you."

"Between you and me right now, I think your mouth is dirtier." Evelynn teased, tittering mischievously as she reached towards Akali's face again. This time though, she gave the rapper's lips a harmless slap. "Language, Akali."

Akali pouted and gave Evelynn a look, which the woman returned with a bit of smugness in her visible eye. Huffing, Akali grabbed her bedmate and tried yanking her up and close to her.

"I'm getting my morning kiss whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Evelynn laughed out, hastily rolling away and prompting Akali to fumble with the sheets as she chased after her. The bed creaked audibly as the two women tumbled around with Akali, of course, in hot pursuit for the lips she's been trying to steal a kiss from for the past couple of minutes.

"Oh no you don't!"

The bed became a complete mess and the blankets and pillows were either falling off or were already draped over the edge by the time Evelynn was in a prone position and was hastily crawling towards the end of the bed.

Akali hurriedly grabbed at Evelynn's thighs and reeled her back before flipping her over. She had literally just pressed herself on top of Evelynn when the knocking of the door reached their ears and the notification of Ahri coming in finally registered in their brains.

With her hands pinning Evelynn's wrists on the bed, Akali remained in her position and merely raised her head up to see their blonde friend. As for Evelynn, she craned her neck a bit and let it dangle over the edge of the bed, regarding Ahri with an upside down stare after inviting her in.

" _Ohayou_ , Ahri."

"Good morning, Foxy."

"Hey..." Ahri returned with a small wave, seemingly used to seeing them both in compromising positions. She didn't even look surprised with the predicament before her. "Uhh, sorry for interrupting your morning, but I think we have a situation."

"Does that mean I don't have to say the _'this isn't what it looks like'_ line?" Evelynn asked, looking adorably attractive when she wore an upside down, and rather feigned, contemplative face. "I know this is as cliché as it gets, but it _really_ isn't what it looks like."

Ahri sighed. "Can you two just get up and meet me downstairs? It's about Kai'Sa."

"What happened with Bokkie? Is something wrong?" Akali asked, forgetting about her goal in retrieving a kiss from her girlfriend.

"I honestly don't know. She's been acting really off lately." Ahri said with a concerned face. "Did she and Sivir have a fight or something?"

At the mention of the pizza girl's name, Evelynn sighed and gently pushed Akali off. She sat up and brushed her hair back, looking between Akali and Ahri before she said, "Where is she? Let me talk to her."

Ahri nodded her head to the hallway. "She's in the kitchen."

"Cooking, I assume?"

"Eating would be more accurate." Ahri scratched the back of her head as she tried thinking of a reason why Kai'Sa was doing what she was about to say. "She's sitting on the kitchen floor with a tub of ice cream. I tried offering to cook her some breakfast, but she said she wasn't in the mood."

"As if the day can't get any more cliché..." Akali muttered quietly.

Evelynn held back another sigh, pushing herself up and off the bed. She told Akali to fix the bed, disregarding the whine the rapper gave before she walked past Ahri, reassuring her, "Let me handle Bokkie, alright? Why don't you help Kali here tidy up the bed?"

Ahri was quick to wear an evidently reluctant look. "After you and Akali did the naughty there? No thank you, Eve."

Looking towards Akali and shrugging in mild defeat, the said diva simply said, "Well, I tried."

While Ahri watched Akali clean up, Evelynn walked off to go to Kai'Sa, but not before stopping by at her own bedroom to get rid of her dreaded morning breath. Quietly, she climbed down the staircase and went straight into the kitchen. Like how Ahri described her, Evelynn found Kai'Sa sitting on the floor near the refrigerator, a tub of vanilla ice in between her legs and a bottle of chocolate syrup right beside her.

The dancer was eating directly from the huge pint, not even noticing Evelynn as she walked into the kitchen. She seemed to be lost in a daze as she continued eating the chocolate-drowned vanilla treat while she stared at her phone, which was on her other side.

Evelynn decided to join the younger artist on the floor, pushing the bottle of syrup aside before occupying the vacated space at Kai'Sa's right. She tried taking the ice cream, but Kai'Sa intercepted her hand and carefully pushed it away before taking hold of the spoon again and shoving a mouthful of ice cream before speaking with a full mouth.

"Mowvning, Eef." Kai'Sa greeted her before reaching across her lap and taking the bottle chocolate, transferring the latter and placing it right beside her phone.

"Kai'Sa, what're you doing?"

"Eating breakfast." Kai'Sa replied much clearer than before, the ice cream she ate melting and eventually being swallowed.

"You're not _just_ eating breakfast, aren't you? You're _stress-eating_."

"What's the difference?"

Evelynn sighed. "Bokkie, darling, is this about last night? About what you _thought_ you saw?"

When Kai'Sa remained mute, it nearly inspired another sigh from the diva, who ran a hand through her hair in mild frustration.

"Have you spoken to Sivir? To confirm at least?"

The dancer shook her head. "I don't want to talk to her right now."

"But you want to see her, don't you?"

Another moment of silence passed before Kai'Sa slowly nodded.

"Bokkie, listen. Staying here, moping and eating ice cream all morning won't do you any better. In fact, it's just ruining your daily diet."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Eve." Kai'Sa groaned out, frowning as she stared down at her ice cream. "I really want to call her, but I'm scared. I'm scared that when I ask about where she was last night, she might lie to me, which somehow indirectly confirms what I saw."

"Kai'Sa, these doubts of yours will only make you paranoid. Not to push, but all of this would be over if you just called her. Meet with her and talk it out before you come into any conclusions."

Kai'Sa's frown deepened. "I... kinda just stood her up."

"Pardon?"

"We're supposed to meet at the park half an hour ago."

"And you thought sitting here on the kitchen floor and drowning yourself with ice cream and misery was the best thing to do?" Evelynn queried with a half-hearted admonishing look.

"...Fine. I admit, it wasn't the greatest idea."

"No, it wasn't."

"But I don't want to talk to her today. I'm too..." Kai'Sa then looked down on herself, sighing as she finally placed the spoon down. "Is there any chance we could do something today? Something that'll take my mind off of this... issue."

Evelynn hummed contemplatively, tapping on her chin for a few times before she snapped her fingers and offered, "How about a little trip to the salon?"

Kai'Sa eyed Evelynn with a slightly suspicious stare. Knowing the diva's habits when it came to affairs concerning their appearances, she knew Evelynn didn't settle for _'little things'_. "I thought Taric said our makeovers will have to wait."

"He did, but honestly?" Evelynn brushed a couple of her hair over her shoulder, briefly inspecting her blonde tresses before sighing rather dramatically. "I've grown bored of this whole blonde thing. Don't get me wrong, you and the girls look absolutely gorgeous with this hair color, but I think a little change won't hurt."

"But Taric...-"

Evelynn waved dismissively. "Let me handle Taric. He fully knows my habits and how I just adore makeovers. It's not his fault I want to pull you along with me."

As a fairly long moment passed between them, Kai'Sa finally allowed Evelynn to take her ice cream away from her. The diva was in the middle of storing it back in the fridge when Kai'Sa forfeited and ultimately agreed to the offer.

Stroking her own blonde hair, Kai'Sa murmured, "I guess a little makeover won't hurt."

"Not only will it be a delightful distraction, but you'll be even more beautiful than you are once it's all done." Evelynn pulled Kai'Sa up to her feet, bending down to pick up and hand her phone to her, which showed that Kai'Sa actually had three missed calls and a few text messages from her girlfriend.

"Ahri and I will handle breakfast. _Real_ breakfast. Once we finish putting food in our stomachs, then off we go to the salon."

Kai'Sa's mind was still threatening to wander to the memory of last night, but she managed to control herself and prevent such from happening. She focused on Evelynn's easing smile, nodding as the diva escorted her out of the kitchen.

"And this time, you won't be a third-wheel since Ahri will be coming along with us."

"Gee, thanks."

A chuckle. "You're oh so welcome, Bokkie."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

_Ixaocan Marvels_ was a salon in Valoran known for being an establishment frequented by models, movie stars and celebrities in general. The owner was this young and immensely talented hairstylist that went by the name _Neeko_.

The young woman was radically known for not only her colorful appearance, mainly her bright and loud hair color, and her cheerful personality, but also her skill in doing exactly what her clients wanted to be done.

Even other customers who spent a great deal of money just to imitate a celebrity's hairstyle and color vouched for the stylist's capabilities. Heck, she was regularly featured in various fashion magazines and mentioned by more than dozens of celebrities whenever they're asked about who had worked on their hair.

Neeko was just _that_ good, which might be why Evelynn and Ahri were regular clients of hers.

Ahri and Akali had chosen to not ditch the blonde color completely. While the FOXY model merely had pink highlights coloring most of the tips of her hair, Akali went with the same style, but had Neeko add a couple of streaks of midnight blue in between her wild blonde hair.

With the two of them letting the hair dye settle for the time being, Neeko turned to Evelynn and Kai'Sa, who just got their own hairs washed and conditioned for the treatment they're about to undergo.

"What does Miss Evelynn want Neeko to do?" Neeko asked, looking real eager in giving the two the so-called magic touch of her styling. "Red? Green? No, no, too tacky. Blue maybe?"

"Actually, Neeko..." Evelynn leaned in and whispered in the petite stylist's ear, who made sure to tiptoe to be closer to the diva. Her face immediately brightened when Evelynn told her about what she wanted done to not only her, but Kai'Sa as well. Pulling back, Evelynn smiled and asked, "Can you do that for me, little one?"

Neeko nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, Neeko is super excited!"

The pixie cut ultramarine hair of the stylist bounced as she skipped towards Kai'Sa, while she ushered one of the other stylists to set Evelynn up for her own treatment. Neeko smiled brightly and the expression was just too contagious for Kai'Sa not to crack a smile of her own in return.

This was the first time she'll be experiencing a makeover from Neeko since Taric had hired a different stylist when they first started K/DA. Based on the trust Evelynn evidently showed towards Neeko's expertise, she allowed herself to calm down and dispel the worry she had over the result after the treatment.

"Neeko shall make you even prettier!" The stylist confidently guaranteed, situating Kai'Sa on the seat right beside where Evelynn was settled. "You trust Neeko, yes?"

Kai'Sa gave a brief glance at Evelynn, who smiled and nodded at her. "Uhh, yes?"

"Good! Because Neeko is _best_ decision!"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Sky decorated with fluffy white clouds that shielded the people from the bright and warm sun, Sivir was quite grateful she didn't have to wait in the park with the sun beating down on her like a hot spotlight.

Phone being idly passed between her hands, Sivir let her eyes flicker around every now and then in an attempt to catch sight of Kai'Sa, who she's been expecting for the past hour. Though a fair amount of time had already ticked away, she still seemed to be determined in staying at the bench she's currently occupying.

Like what she and Kai'Sa agreed on, she made sure to sit herself at the bench literally located a few steps away from the main archway entrance of Valoran Park. So far though, she has yet to see any signs of the choreographer anywhere.

This gave her a whole lot of time to ease her nerves a little since she was set in finally telling Kai'Sa who she really is in the big bad world and to introduce her to her father with no details unmentioned.

After she thought about the whole _'reveal everything to Kai'Sa'_ plan, Sivir's mind was soon invaded by the events that transpired the previous night at her father's formal party. She groaned just by remembering what she nearly got involved with.

Azir knew nothing of hers and Cassiopeia's issue in the past. Everything about how Cassiopeia only pursued her for the sake of being in her father's good graces, which technically worked in her own selfish favor. The Du Couteau matriarch and Sivir's own father were connected through their business and Azir took it upon himself to invest a great deal in the company Cassiopeia's mother and aunt had built.

Cassiopeia and her heartbreaking lies were the reasons why Sivir asked her father if she could distance herself from the family business and just live her life while she still had the time to be free of the responsibilities.

Her memories of loving Cassiopeia was like a bittersweet chapter of her life. She felt so happy when she was with the actress, but then again, she didn't think that she was just being used because of her family status and fortune.

Almost two years of her life she spent with Cassiopeia, all of it went down the drain once the woman admitted about her ulterior motive from the very beginning. Even though Cassiopeia had said she had truly fallen in love with Sivir sometime around the time they've been together, she decided to end their relationship for good.

And just last night, it was the first time she and Cassiopeia had crossed paths with one another ever since their break up.

Sivir felt the dull ache of the woman's betrayal creep up on her and the memories she had made with her, but the moment Cassiopeia had reached up and caressed her cheek, the image of Kai'Sa fleeted in her mind.

She had stilled and made a move to remove her ex-lover's hand from her cheek, but Cassiopeia closed in before she could do such thing. Sivir's eyes had widened in surprise, but thankfully, she managed to take a step back just in time for their lips not to touch.

Her relationship with Kai'Sa meant the world to her, and just by thinking about upsetting the dancer if she ever allowed Cassiopeia to succeed with her attempt in stealing a kiss, it was more than enough for Sivir to shake her head and end her conversation with her ex by simply walking out and making her hasty retreat.

Throughout the remainder of the party, Sivir spent her time either speaking with a few family friends or staying outside to get some fresh air. The fact that her father didn't publicly announce and introduce her to the world as his daughter had its benefits, and that included freedom from the scrutiny of the media.

**_Beep! Beep!_ **

Head snapping towards the roadside, Sivir was struck with a spark of hope, thinking Kai'Sa might've had Evelynn drive her to the park. Much to her disappointment though, she found one of her father's black cars parking idly before her. The window at the backseat lowered and unsurprisingly, Azir's face came into view.

"My dear _heba_." Azir called out, presenting a small smile.

Sivir suppressed a groan, standing up and walking over to the car. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, well...-"

"I told you I was going to meet up with Kai'Sa today, and I don't exactly want her to see you again. At least not until I've told her all about our family." Sivir then narrowed her eyes at her father in suspicion. "What're you doing here anyway? It's already ten in the morning. Don't you have some sort of meeting to attend at the company?"

Azir complacently smiled. "Actually, the meeting was moved."

.....!

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

Sivir lowered her gaze to her father's coat, while Azir himself cleared his throat and withdrew his phone from his pocket, gesturing for his daughter to wait a moment since the caller seemed to be his secretary.

"Azir speaking."

"..."

"What?" Came Azir's one-word reaction of disbelief. "Why are all the board members there already?"

Outside the car, Sivir raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you to reschedule my morning board meeting at one o'clock in the afternoon?"

Sivir crossed her arms, now eyeing her father with a mix of an accusatory and knowing look.

"You didn't get the memo? I...!" Azir took in a deep breath, exhaling audibly as he urged himself to calm down. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Twenty if there's heavy traffic."

**_Click!_ **

"Now that business has been taken care of, where were we?"

With a deadpan expression, Sivir said, "You were lying about how the meeting was moved."

"Ah..." Azir coughed and fixed his tie somewhat anxiously. "Technically speaking, it was _supposed_ to be moved, but someone just didn't do what they were told to. Now I am utterly late for the board meeting as we speak."

Sivir sighed and shook her head at her father's attempts. "Dad, please. Just let me handle this, alright?"

"But you've been waiting there on that bench for an entire hour!"

"Is that how long you've been spying on me!?"

"Spying is such a strong word. I prefer _watching_ , if you don't mind."

That particular _'correction'_ nearly made Sivir's eye twitch. "Dad. Stop it. This is my relationship, so it's _my_ business."

"I know, dear _heba_ , but I don't think she's going to show up anytime soon." Azir told her with a sympathetic look. "We've been waiting for a whole hour and she hasn't turned up yet."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Azir stubbornly insisted. "We've been parked around the block for an hour. I even had to bribe a traffic enforcer just for us to stay where we were previously parked."

"Dad!"

"Sivir, please." Azir pushed the door open, scooting back and gesturing for her to join him inside the vehicle. "Unless you want me to come out and personally push you inside this car, I highly suggest you come in yourself before we both embarrass each other."

As much as Sivir wanted to stay even longer, she knew her father had a point. Kai'Sa was not only a no-show, but she was also not answering any of her calls and messages. Something was wrong and Sivir was completely clueless towards the silent treatment she was getting.

Sighing in forfeit, Sivir finally climbed inside the car. Azir looked quite pleased that she didn't make things any more difficult for them. He ushered for Nasus to drive them to the company before turning his full attention to his daughter.

"Did you enjoy the party last night?"

Sivir groaned at that. "No, Dad. I didn't. You know I hate events like those. They're not my taste."

Azir opened his mouth to reason with her, but she lifted a hand up and decided to cut him off before he could speak up.

"I know you hired Sona to provide entertainment and as much as I appreciate the thought of you hiring one of the artists I listen to, I still didn't enjoy the party."

Azir frowned. "I would've thought you noticed what came with Sona when I hired her."

"What _did_ come with her?" Sivir queried back with a raised eyebrow yet again, confused.

"Well, to be more specific, it's actually _who_ came with her, not what."

"What?"

"You see, I've had someone do some research for me and I found out that she's good friends with this Ahri girl, who I also heard is the founder of the band your girlfriend's in." Azir explained with a proud look. "I tried asking the caterer to put _xiaolongbao_ and _ramyun_ in the menu since you mentioned that Kai'Sa and her friend loved those two in particular, but my secretary said those meal choices were informal and utterly ridiculous."

Sivir blinked at her father, still seemingly confused as to why he was bringing this up now. "So what if that's their favorite? It's not like you invited them to the party, and I know you didn't because of two reasons. One, they're pop idols. They don't go to those kinds of parties. And two, Sona is Ahri's friend. That doesn't mean all of K/DA would've attended the party."

"On the contrary, my dear, you _don't_ know. Your father is full of surprises and this one is going to be one of them." Azir brushed a hand over his hair in confidence. "K/DA was actually there. In fact, Akali and Evelynn's matching outfits are trending in the media based on what one of my people informed me."

"Wait, you're telling me that you invited them indirectly?"

"Yes."

"To the party last night!?"

"Indeed I did."

Sivir's eye definitely twitched this time. "Dad, how could you do that!?"

Azir, seemingly caught-off guard by Sivir's shocked reaction, blinked back at his daughter for a moment before he said, "I figured you already knew. I even managed to see Kai'Sa and Evelynn speaking out at the lobby when I took a call."

While Sivir was processing what her father just told her, the said man seemed to be recalling the sight he had seen. When he did see the two pop stars conversing with one another, Kai'Sa seemed to be upset with something, but he wasn't close enough to hear their conversation. After all, he was in the middle of a business call when it all happened.

Additionally, Evelynn was mostly obscuring Kai'Sa from his view, so he might've just imagined the tears that were welling up in the young woman's eyes. He didn't exactly have perfect eyesight.

"Oh my God..." Sivir uttered under her breath, realizing what Kai'Sa might actually have seen the previous night.

Everything fell into place and it just clicked inside her head.

Kai'Sa wasn't answering her calls, wasn't replying to any of her messages and literally just stood her up. _That_ was the reason! Kai'Sa probably saw Cassiopeia trying to kiss her!

Sivir felt like she was just hit by a truck, a migraine gradually forming in her head. She groaned in her hand and slumped on her seat, leaving her father absolutely clueless about the chain of events he had unknowingly caused.

Turning to the driver's, Azir asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

At the front seat, Nasus could only shrug in reply.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing Soundtrack 004** : _"Consequences" (Camila Cabello)_  
 **Pairing** : _Akali x Evelynn_

**ACT 4**

Chill music poured through the sound system set up in the K/DA penthouse as the members of the said band can be found occupying their own spaces around the living room. Ahri was laying across the long part of the L-shaped sofa, while Kai'Sa was seated at the much shorter space. 

Beside them, most of Akali was practically sunken in the huge bean bag she always favored whenever they relaxed together at the living room. As for Evelynn, she was comfortably situated on the chaise sofa, the tip of her toes just a short distance away from being tickled by the light pink tips of Akali's ponytail.

Each of them had their own types of notebooks and pens on their laps, which they used to list down the lyrics they were brainstorming about for the past thirty minutes ever since they came home and changed into their comfy house clothes.

Akali huffed and dropped her pen on her lap, deciding to just toy with the hair dangling in front of her face. "I still got nothing."

"Why don't you look at Evelynn for inspiration?" Ahri asked as if that would immediately spark a whole paragraph of lyrics from Akali's brain. "Ever since she finished her salon treatment, you have been literally avoiding her to the point that you even sat next to Kai'Sa in the car earlier instead of Evelynn."

"Hmm," Evelynn turned to Akali and smiled sweetly. "I wonder why..."

Unlike Ahri and Akali, who merely had a bunch of highlights done onto their hair, Evelynn and Kai'Sa's makeovers were more visible and significant. Both of their blonde hair color was gone and was replaced with entirely different colors.

Evelynn's lustrous tresses were now silver lavender and it seemed to have quite an appeal to Akali, who couldn't look back at the diva without feeling her cheeks become a little red. She actually reacted the same way when the diva first had her hair dyed blonde to go along with their prestigious theme.

With Kai'Sa's though, her flowing hair had been dyed with a cool blue black hue accompanied by a long and vivid streak of dark cyan. Neeko had also opted in adding a couple extensions on her, and the results were certainly tremendous.

Even though Kai'Sa came off fiercer and enticing rather than adorable and sprightly. Just by judging from Evelynn's proud look earlier, the diva was very pleased with the results. Partner her new aura with her gentle, caring nature, Evelynn was quite confident the dancer would have a massive impact towards not only the media but her girlfriend as well.

"Bokkie darling," Evelynn spoke up, prompting Kai'Sa to look up from what she's writing. "any progress?"

Kai'Sa, who had been staring at the blank page of her notebook, snapped her gaze up and towards Evelynn, cheeks lightly reddening in embarrassment. "Uhh... No, I haven't written much yet."

"This whole brainstorming thing isn't getting us anywhere." Akali muttered, sighing and further sinking in her bean bag.

"Well, not all of us are empty-handed." As Ahri said this, she raised her notebook up and showed them the scribbled lyrics she had hastily jotted down the moment it popped inside her mind. "I have a few lyrics here."

"Let me see." Akali said, reaching out both hands and looking more like an excited kid wanting to get their hands on a cool toy. Ahri tossed it her way, twirling her hair with the pen she just capped. "Coming at you live... Real, real wild... Here to light it up... Set the world on fire... Huh, this actually sounds pretty good."

"What theme are we going for in the first place?" Evelynn queried, tapping her pen against her temple.

"Taric said that it's up to us," Ahri said, looking between her three bandmates as she added, "and I suggest we go for the _'Good Girls Gone Bad'_ look. What do you guys think?"

Akali looked visibly excited with the suggestion, Evelynn seemed to just be neutral about it and merely shrugged and Kai'Sa, well, she seemed to be somewhat nervous with mentioned theme. Akali may be the _maknae_ of the group, but that didn't mean Kai'Sa didn't have her moments when _she's_ the one that gets babied.

"We're bad girls now?" Kai'Sa asked, looking visibly nervous about how she'll pull off that particular theme.

"One of us has been far longer than you and Kali may know, but details, details." Evelynn commented with a little smile to herself. "And if that's going to be our theme, then I know just the lyrics to connect to this one."

Evelynn stood up, removed the items on Akali's lap before sitting down on the vacated space, prompting Akali to give a little _'Oof!'_ in reaction. She swiped Ahri's notebook from the rapper's hand and started writing down the lyrics she thought of, ignoring how Akali's cheeks colored, especially when she stopped scribbling just to wrap Akali's arms around her waist.

"You already have this look and aura thanks to the makeover Neeko gave you." Ahri said, scooting towards Kai'Sa and bumping shoulders with her. "Just look tough and _'Evelynn-like'_...-"

"Evelynn-like?"

"Yes, _Evelynn-like_ , 'cause she's a diva." Ahri deadpanned for a second before returning back to her encouraging speech. "And with you being a super talented artist and literally just finished undergoing a fabulous makeover..."

The conversation between the vocalist and the dancer were eventually tuned out by the other pair, who were both seemingly absorbed in their own talk.

"Now, may I know why you're acting as if I'm not your fiancée?" Evelynn asked nonchalantly, turning her head to Akali once she finished adding the lyrics she had in mind. 

"It's stupid, alright?" Akali muttered, pressing her cheek against Evelynn's arm. "It's the same reason why I acted like this when you got your hair dyed blonde... But probably _more_ _intense_ , cause you look _way_ sexier right now."

Evelynn smirked proudly at that, tossing Ahri's notebook and her pen over to the chaise sofa she was previously on before letting herself cuddle with her beloved freestyler. Akali whined underneath her when she took her hair out of her ponytail, running her fingers through the newly-highlighted strands.

"You never cease to be _adorable_ , darling."

"I'm not trying to be." Akali huffed out, trying her best to frighteningly scowl.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"We've been trending ever since the media released the photos from last night."

Akali pulled back a little, looking up to Evelynn with a mildly cautious look. "And what did the comments say?"

"Oh, the people were, and still are, absolutely _delighted_ with how we looked together." Evelynn said with a light laugh. "They've been awfully supportive, just like always."

"Wait 'til they see you." Akali said, seemingly recovering from her blushing state. She might not have ditched the habit completely throughout the time she's been with Evelynn and she admits that it was rather comedic how she still gets affected by her own fiancée's enchanting appearance.

"You mean, wait 'til they see _us_." Evelynn smoothly corrected, one hand caressing Akali's cheek. "Honestly, darling, if there was such thing as _'Couple of the Year'_ , we would be one of the nominees."

Akali snorted. "I'm just lucky I got a ring around your finger before anyone else did."

"Mmm, I can say the same to you."

Evelynn leaned in and started peppering soft kisses all over Akali's cheek, prompting the rapper to suppress herself from uncharacteristically giggling. It was either she giggles like a school girl, or she moans out and make the entire atmosphere awkward between them and their two bandmates.

Akali opted for the third supposedly _nonexistent_ option and chose to whine out again.

Unfortunately for her, it only further encouraged Evelynn to continue with her rain of smooches.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Demacia..._

It was late in the evening and the couple in bed were just going through their emails and other social platforms, checking if they might've missed anything worth seeing before they turned in for the night. While the man between the two was typing a reply for the message he got from one of the producers he's been working with recently, his wife was scrolling through social media.

The couple was Everett and Avalynn, Evelynn's parents.

"Have you called her?" Everett asked, his eyes flickering off the screen and towards his bedmate.

Avalynn sighed in slight annoyance. "She won't pick up."

"How many times did you call her?"

"Does it matter?" Avalynn questioned back, briefly shooting her husband a look. "No, it doesn't. We have nothing to worry about. She has that rapper girlfriend of hers, doesn't she?" 

"Fiancée, actually."

"Oh please. That engagement won't last any longer than it already has." Avalynn said, scoffing. "Besides, I don't exactly see our daughter walking down the aisle just to marry some girl that thinks she's the best of the best."

"She _did_ win Best Rapper a couple of months ago." Everett pointed out with a small gesture of his hands. "And from what I've heard, their relationship is going quite well."

"Really? Good for her."

The sarcasm in his wife's voice made him frown. Ever since the last time Evelynn contacted them, which was when she told them she and Akali were dating, Avalynn had become so _touchy_ whenever he brought up their daughter.

"Honey, it's been more than a year." Everett said, his dismay showing on his face. "I miss our baby girl. If we could just listen to her reason why she's with Akali and maybe accept their relationship...-"

"I can't believe you're even considering this." Avalynn said, turning to show her displeased expression to her husband. "Aren't you even frustrated that we won't have any grandchildren if Evelynn does marry that girl?"

"Evelynn's not even _that_ fond of children. And why would I be angry about that? She's my daughter and truthfully speaking, I just want my baby girl back."

"You're missing my point, Everett."

"Missing what point? Ava, if you want grandchildren, there's always the option of adoption for them. Who knows, maybe this Akali girl actually likes kids. She could probably convince Evelynn to adopt."

"Everett." Avalynn uttered the man's name in an even tone, raising a finger at him. "Evelynn has dated a basketball star, a movie actor, a boxing champion and many other men that suited her much more than some internet star!"

"Is that what all this is about? Her dating a _'mediocre'_ person?"

"We've raised her with nothing but _the_ best. I can't just let some _'internet sensation'_ have her just because she thinks that's who she should be with."

"Oh for God's sake, Ava, we were barely around Evelynn when she was young." Everett said with a groan, an ashamed gleam in his eyes. "Even _I_ admit we weren't the greatest parents. No wonder she turned into an absolute diva. What matters now though is that we _try_ to make things up with her. Show her we love her and that we _actually_ care."

"Isn't that what I'm doing? That Akali girl is bad news! I just know it! People like her? Once they get a taste of the fame, trust me, the inevitable will happen. It'll go through her head. She'll take our daughter for granted and next thing we know, we'll be reading an article about how our daughter just got her heart broken in page six!"

Everett sighed and shook his head, turning his laptop off and slipping it inside the bag on the floor at the side of the bed. "Forget about it. I'm not interested in continuing this argument with you. Good night."

Avalynn rolled her eyes at her husband, choosing to just keep any more of her words to herself as she continued to pass the time by exploring social media. Unsurprisingly, she stumbled across various pictures of Evelynn and Akali, most of them taken from the event hosted by the CEO of Shurima Corporation.

The images itself didn't push her. It was a particular headline that got on her last nerve.

**"Akali and Evelynn: Wedding Bells Ringing Soon?"**

She knew it was time for her to step in. Akali was bad news to Evelynn in her eyes, and though her very own daughter despised her, Avalynn wouldn't let that stop her from making the necessary choices for her child.

Avalynn seemed to be certain that Akali didn't know Evelynn's past completely. Knowing her daughter, the latter wouldn't just show and tell the rapper _everything_. 

Has Akali even seen Evelynn snap under pressure? Has she seen Evelynn lose control of her anger and end up hissing out cruel words?

No, Avalynn knew Akali has only seen Evelynn's good side and maybe hints of the bad side, but not entirely. The plan she had concocted in her mind would trigger a negative chain effect, but if Akali _truly_ loves Evelynn, then it will be Avalynn that crumbles in the end. Not them.

_'Let's see how well you handle the heat, Akali...'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It was a bright and awfully beautiful day and even though this wasn't the first time she has experienced this type of morning, Evelynn woke up from her slumber with a pleasant mood. It was already eleven o'clock and normally, she would've left the bed to try and catch up with the day.

But, the sight of Akali donning a thin-strap tank top, which was hiked up quite evidently and currently exposing her midriff was just too good of an opportunity to waste.

They probably shouldn't have squeezed in a long and late make-out session last night after they and the girls had a movie marathon before going to bed. Evelynn couldn't really blame themselves. Akali was apparently more affected with the diva's makeover than the latter initially expected. Heck, Evelynn was honestly surprised she and Akali didn't go further past making-out.

Not a moment too soon, Evelynn leaned over and kissed around Akali's stomach. Throughout the past year, Akali gradually adjusted her weekly exercises. The well-developed abdominal muscles were proof that her exercise routines paid off.

Akali let out a groan as Evelynn kissed and felt around her sinewy stomach, humming in return to the mumbles of the rapper. As expected, Akali was roused out of her slumber. She muttered the siren's name, her eyes barely opening as she glanced down and found the diva planting a kiss over one of her shapely muscles.

"Eve, please..." Akali lowly groaned out, wanting to get some more sleep.

"Good morning, darling." Evelynn cooed, smiling innocently when Akali looked back at her. "Sleep well?"

"Was going great 'til you ruined it."

"Oh? I ruined it?"

"Yeah..." Akali gave a big yawn before she propped herself up her left elbow, while her right hand rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "You ruined it, 'cause even though you woke me up so early in the morning, you're not even going to kiss me because of morning breath."

Evelynn lightheartedly rolled her eyes at the statement before she decided to just crawl closer and steal Akali's lips in an abrupt kiss. Of course, much to her amusement, Akali was attempting to say something in the middle of it, probably a comment about how she finally relented.

"How was that?" Evelynn asked the second she broke the kiss, smiling smugly.

"I think..." Akali stared back at her for a few seconds before she said, "...you need to gargle some mouthwash."

_**Poof!** _

Akali fell back on the bed the moment Evelynn smacked her on the face with one of her pillows, scoffing lightly as she moved away. She probably should've expected that response.

"You _really_ don't want morning kisses, do you?"

"Come on, Eve. It was a joke. Hey! Come oooon!"

Crawling across the bed in an attempt to catch the diva, Akali unfortunately failed and was left to pout on the sheets as Evelynn stood up and walked a couple of steps away. The woman stretched her arms, letting out a sigh of relief before turning back to face the rapper, who still had a somewhat sleepy look.

"I'm going to see if Bokkie or Foxy already cooked something, so you better get that cute little butt of yours off the bed and downstairs."

Akali purposely released a loud groan. "Ugh, fine."

"Up, up, darling."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Tying her lavender hair up in a messy bun, Evelynn made her way out of her bedroom and down the staircase. Surprisingly, Ahri was sitting there at the dining table, her cup of coffee cooling down beside the laptop and her eyes fixated on screen. Earphones plugged into her ear, whatever she was watching must certainly be _something_.

"I'd say good morning, but you seem to have something on your mind."

Her statement abruptly snapped Ahri out of her daze, prompting her to raise her head and fix her gaze on her fellow vocalist. Clearly, the volume of what she was watching wasn't loud enough for her not to hear her bandmate's voice.

"Evelynn!" Ahri stood up all of a sudden, yanking her earbuds off while a deeply concerned expression was etched on her face. "You're awake!"

"It's almost twelve, Ahri. What did you expect? I'd sleep the day away?" Evelynn then chuckled. "Akali _was_ with me, so I suppose I don't blame you for thinking I'd _'sleep'_ throughout the morning."

"Evelynn, we have a situation." Ahri disregarded Evelynn little remarks, abandoning her coffee and hurriedly walking around the table just to drag Evelynn to near the window and at one of the corners of the dining area. "And it's... It's really bad."

The diva's eyebrows furrowed. "How bad are we talking about here?"

Ahri led Evelynn back to her laptop. "Bad enough for Taric to spam my phone with calls since _you_ wouldn't pick up."

"I was too busy last night that I forgot to charge my phone."

"Evelynn, please." Ahri stopped their movement and cupped the diva's face with both of her hands. "This is serious. This _issue_ is all about _you_."

Evelynn lightly scoffed, seemingly still unaware of how serious the matter was. "Did the people not like it when I kissed Akali during Mr. Khalfani's party?"

"It's not about you and Akali, Evelynn. It's about one of your ex-boyfriends."

The second Ahri finished her statement, Evelynn's face shifted, while her eyes grimly darkened. All the humor and nonchalance she was displaying a mere moment ago had completely diminished.

"Which one?"

Instead of replying verbally, Ahri pulled Evelynn down as she settled back on her chair. Evelynn occupied the seat beside Ahri, taking the earbud that was offered to her. She then focused her attention on the laptop screen, where a thumbnail of a particular video that had recently surfaced on the Internet was presented.

The screen displayed a muscular, burgundy red-haired man, whose dark copper eyes showed absolute lividity. Despite how long they've broken up with one another, Evelynn easily recognized person.

Settrigh, or Sett for short, was a professional boxing champion Evelynn used to date. They broke up because the man preferred to spend most of his free time with his mother, and since the paparazzi were always _quite_ imaginative when it came to writing in the tabloids, they made countless articles about how Evelynn wasn't _desirable enough_ to be prioritized by her own man due to the lack of photos of her and Sett being all nice and sweet in public.

It hurt her ego and reputation at the time. She was still in that phase where she always bullied those who crossed her, so she gave him the same choice she offered to Darius when they broke up.

Long story short, she and Sett ended things in a much smoother way than she had with her previous flings. While Evelynn agreed to not involve anyone outside their relationship in any showbiz issue, Sett complied with her conditions and chose to retire from boxing after getting his third championship title, which resulted in him gradually disappearing from the fame industry.

Of all people to pose as a problem to her, Sett was the last person Evelynn had ever thought of.

Ahri finally played the video.

 **"Alright, Evelynn. I've kept my silence for so long about your little** _ **personality**_ **, but I guess all these years, you just wanted me to let my guard down and think that you wouldn't get back at me."** Sett then took a deep breath, giving a sarcastic laugh before he said, **"I'm done being nice, little Eve. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Hell, I stopped boxing because of you! Yeah, just like how Darius left basketball behind because of, I don't know, oh right, you!"**

Ahri glanced to check on Evelynn, but the diva's face was blank and absolutely unreadable.

 **"You and I had a** _**deal** _ **! I leave you alone, I give up boxing and in exchange, you weren't going to involve** _**anyone** _ **else! And now I find out that because of you, my very own momma's business is getting screwed over!? Oh, Evelynn, you better be thankful you're a woman, because if you were a guy, I would've punched you the second I see you when I get back in the city! But y'know what, my fists won't hurt you, but I know my words will."**

Again, Ahri spared a look back at Evelynn, but all she saw was the same expressionless face.

**"Everyone, I want you all to know that Evelynn is an absolute bitch! Yeah, that's right. Her old flings? Those guys? They didn't disappear because she killed them or anything, oh no, she just killed their careers! I get it. Being a famous person's hard, so what's Evelynn going to do about the careers of her little boyfriends if they make her look bad? She threatens them with some nasty things about their own past. Now..."**

Sett gave a scoff-like laugh, glaring at the camera immediately after.

 **"...it's time for me to return the favor. I'm calling out now to** _**you** _ **, Akali! Dump that crazy bitch before she gets you, too."**

The video finally ended there.

Even though they had watched it through the earbuds and not the speakers Ahri felt like the room was just too silent for comfort. She slowly turned her head to Evelynn, who she found staring at the black screen of the laptop.

What Ahri was about to say wasn't much help, but she knew she needed to tell Evelynn _everything_ that was going on.

"There's two to three more videos that he posted." Ahri hesitantly started, lips pursing briefly as she gauged her friend's reaction. "He mentioned a lot of things about how you're... a bad person and that the face you've been showing to the public recently are all just... an act."

And just like that, Ahri caught sight of Evelynn's sarcastic and evidently furious smile.

"He's airing out my dirty laundry, then." Evelynn scoffed as she settled back, hand rubbing over her lower face as she shook her head. "He just can't help himself, can he?"

"Is it true though?" Ahri asked, feeling more than slightly regretful when Evelynn abruptly directed her eyes at her. She held herself back from flinching, knowing the anger her friend was feeling wasn't caused by her.

"What is?"

"The thing about his mother."

"What? No, of course not!" Evelynn replied in an instant. "Why would I even do _anything_ about his mother and her business? We've broken up for a long time, so why would I go back just to _'screw things up'_?"

Ahri could only watch as Evelynn stood up and marched back up the stairs, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. She was so furious that she didn't even pay attention to Akali, who she literally walked past in the middle of the staircase.

Akali thought about going after Evelynn, but Ahri gestured for her to come close, making a motion that wordlessly told her that the vixen was _not_ in the mood for any sort of rational conversations.

"What the hell happened?" Akali asked, stepping down the stairs completely and approaching Ahri. "Why does Evelynn look like she's going to claw someone's eyes out?"

Ahri glanced at her laptop and considered showing Akali the videos Sett uploaded, but she decided to give the rapper a quick summary first before anything else. Akali occupied the seat Evelynn was previously sat on, a tentative expression on her face as she waited for the model to explain the situation.

"To give you a little context, one of Evelynn's ex-boyfriends just posted a few videos about how Evelynn apparently messed with his mother's business recently. He got angry about it and now, he's telling the whole world everything he knows about Evelynn's _'rotten_ _attitude'._ "

"Rotten attitude?"

Ahri sighed. "I admit, Evelynn really was pretty petty years before K/DA was formed. She did a lot of things that aren't really... _nice_ , but she's changed. I've known her for so long and I can honestly say that she's not like that anymore."

"So this ex of hers is now making that hard to believe?"

"Unlike me and Evelynn's other friends, the people don't know her personally. They don't know what she went through or how she thought would be best to handle the things the world throws at her." Ahri sighed again. "Things have been going so well. K/DA has been steadily taking off, you and Evelynn got engaged, we've been writing lyrics for a new song, and now... And now this."

As Ahri gestured at the laptop in forfeit, which told Akali that the origin of this issue they've come face to face with could be seen just by the simple tap of the spacebar.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she should watch the aforementioned videos.

"What do you think I can do?" Akali queried, hopefully looking at Ahri. In their entire group, the FOXY model was the only one she could ask for help on approaching this matter, especially since she's been in the celebrity industry far longer than her and Kai'Sa.

She wanted to cheer Evelynn up and maybe make all these bad things go away. She's Evelynn's fiancée, after all.

"That's the problem." Ahri said with a groan. "We _can't_ do anything!"

Akali frowned. "Why not?"

"Taric said that it'd be best that the three of us stay out of this one. He said he's going to try and do damage control and talk to Evelynn soon when the public calms down a little."

"You can't be serious, Ahri! This is Evelynn. She's our friend. She's _my_ fiancée. You can't expect me to do nothing about this." Akali said, horrified about the course of action they were told to take.

"I want to help her as much as you do, Akali. Believe me, I do." Despite the whole troublesome drama wasn't her doing, Ahri felt so guilty for even agreeing on their manager's advice. "Taric told me that this issue only involves Evelynn, so until the problem dies down, you, Kai'Sa and I will be the only ones to do public appearances."

"What about Evelynn?"

"Taric's going to do something about it, alright? I don't like leaving her behind either, Akali. When I say K/DA, I'm referring to all _four_ of us. As much as I want to bring Evelynn to our interviews and events these upcoming weeks, she'll only get attacked with either public hate or demeaning questions."

"She can take those jerks on any day!"

"I know she can," Ahri said with a small huff. "but that's the point. Her haters want her to snap and when she does, the paparazzi will be all over it."

Sett was right about a celebrity's life being difficult. Every move of their will be scrutinized and openly judged by the people, and unfortunately, the artists in question can do nothing about it.

With K/DA rapidly gaining fame and notoriety in the music industry, more and more people join their fan base every single day. More fans also equals more haters though, so neither of them would be surprised if they checked their social media platforms now and end up seeing distasteful and offensive comments directed to none other than the diva of their group.

"I need to talk to her, Ahri."

"No, not now." Ahri immediately said, grabbing hold of Akali's arm before she could rush off. "Evelynn's _extremely_ infuriated right now. She won't mean it, but if you go to her now and say something she doesn't like, she might say something _you_ won't like."

"Ahri, she's my...-"

"I know, I know. Listen, I'm not stopping you from comforting her, alright? Just let her calm down for now, then talk to her later on once she cools down a little, okay?"

As much as Akali wanted to disregard Ahri's words, she knew their leader had a point.

"Fine."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: With the fifth part nearly finished, expect it to be uploaded soon! And as I promised and mentioned in my Twitter, I was going to release this upon the release of K/DA's new music video and I kept my word about not releasing just one chapter of this sequel, so here they are!
> 
> I hope you guys like this one as much "We Found Love"! >~<


	5. Chapter 5

**Playlist Soundtrack 005** : _"Secrets" (One Republic)_  
**Pairing** : _KaiʼSa x Sivir_

**ACT 5**

A pair of black sweatpants, a dark violet funnel neck hoodie, black sunglasses and a plain black cap was the only thing that kept KaiʼSa from being recognized by the people she walked past in the city. She originally intended to just take a short walk to clear her mind, but the whole thing lasted longer than she expected.

She was unaware of how long she's been out of the penthouse. Though she could take a glance at her smartwatch to see the time, she decided against it and just continued to wherever her feet took her. With nothing but her phone and wallet in the pockets of her sweatpants, KaiʼSa wandered around.

For the first time ever since she joined K/DA, KaiʼSa found herself yearning for a trip back home to the small town where she was born in. The city felt so big all of a sudden and a part of herself wanted a break from its lively and flashy environment.

Unfortunately, she and her bandmates had so many things lined up in their schedule for the next few days. Taric had given his permission for the whole makeover she and the others went through, but in exchange, they soon had to make a couple of appearances, interviews and promotional photoshoots for the sake of their next album.

They've already finished a couple of songs, but they have yet to complete the one they all agreed would blow their fans away more than the ones they've already created.

KaiʼSa sighed. Songwriting and creating dance choreography was nice and usually eased her, but she didn't want to tend to that right now.

For the past two days, she's been thinking about the thing between her and Sivir. She wanted to ask for some more advice from Evelynn, but before she left the penthouse, Ahri had showed and told her everything that the diva was going to face once she woke up from her sleep. KaiʼSa figured she didn't want to be another burden for Evelynn to worry about, so she settled with a walk out on the city.

Knowing the diva’s caring and protective nature over her friends, KaiʼSa was more than certain Evelynn would’ve done everything in her power just to prioritize her.

The perks of the makeover she had underwent was that the people didn't immediately notice her and recognize that she's a pop idol in a famous music group. After all, last thing the public knew was that she had golden blonde hair similar to Ahri's. The streak of green in her hair may have called for a tiny bit of attention, but it wasn't as loud and noticeable as it might seem to be, especially since colorful hair was quite a common sighting in the city of Valoran.

A frown etched itself on her face as she withdrew her phone from her pocket, her thumb swiping over her contacts until it stopped over one particular number she rarely called. Although an international call was considered the most expensive call option and that it'd end up significantly hurting her phone bill, KaiʼSa didn't bother to care as she finally added the needed details before pressing the _'Call'_ icon.

The first ring passed, but before the second one could even ring halfway, the person picked up and finally answered. A deep and slightly husky voice of a man spoke through the small speaker of the phone, and hearing such brought a warm feeling to the dancer.

" _Hartlam_?"

"Papa?" KaiʼSa started, suddenly feeling her eyes sting with withheld tears. She never thought hearing her father's nickname for her would make her feel this much emotion. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all!" Her father, Kassadin, instantly replied, his speech shifting into a concerned tone. "Is there something wrong? I know that tone of yours, KaiʼSa."

Keeping her head bowed and her phone against her ear, KaiʼSa nodded to herself and thought about telling her father everything about what's been happening with her and Sivir. But then again, she didn't want him to overreact and be all worried. He always was quick to be nervous about negative things that involved her.

The reasoning heavily contradicted with her yearning for comfort from her father, but she only realized now that telling Kassadin about her situation would only urge him to probably fly from the small city of Icathia to Valoran first thing in the morning just to personally offer her the support she was looking for.

In the end, KaiʼSa shook her head and said, "I just wanted to hear your voice, Papa."

Kassadin softly sighed upon hearing such. " _Hartlam_ , please. I'm your father, and I know for certain that something is troubling you."

"It's... It's nothing you should worry yourself about, alright?"

"But, Kai...-"

"I also called because my friends took me out for a makeover yesterday. I'll send you a picture later if you want, Papa."

Kassadin wasn't dense. He knew his daughter was hiding something, but she was also trying her hardest to conceal whatever the real reason she had behind the call in the first place. She was backing out and he knew it. Regardless, he let his baby girl slide. "That's good news. I'm honestly surprised that you got another one of your... _'makeovers'_ , but nonetheless, I'm sure you look beautiful as ever."

Her father's words managed to coax a smile from her. It was enough to give her a little comfort. Taking in a breath, KaiʼSa softly said, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, my _hartlam_. Call anytime if ever you need anything."

"...I will."

KaiʼSa ended the call, slipping her phone back in her pocket as she proceeded with her walk. Hastily, she wiped away any remnants of suppressed tears before they could actually fall and stain her cheeks.

Though her and Kassadin weren't as close as they could be, she still found it awfully soothing to hear her father's voice. It gave her the strength she didn't expect she'd acquire through just the mere act of talking on the phone.

Finding herself back to square one with much less sorrow, KaiʼSa tried thinking about how Evelynn was convincing her that the one she saw at the party wasn't Sivir and probably just shared a few similar features to the said woman.

But everything just made so much sense.

Why else was Sivir angry when her father had _'ambushed'_ her at the convenience store last year? Not only that, but Azir was a man that was always dressed in evidently expensive suits that looked like they were tailored solely for him and him alone.

The name Azir itself should've given hints already. KaiʼSa knew she couldn't really blame herself for not even knowing since she knew the _name_ , but never the face despite the fact that the man was one of the most successful businessmen in the world. She just didn't expect that the Azir her girlfriend introduced her to was the same man that owned a business empire.

KaiʼSa felt so stupid. She and Sivir have been dating for a fairly long time now, yet she didn't even know much about the pizza girl's family. Aside from her father being absolutely doting on her and how he always seemed to be so eager to spend time with Sivir and even pamper her as much as she'd allow it, KaiʼSa knew nothing else.

Hell, she had searched the internet earlier and based on what she had read, CEO Azir Khalfani had no children.

There were rumours though. Some claimed he has a son, while some articles claim he has a daughter. There were no names, no pictures, there was absolutely nothing to work with.

Then again, KaiʼSa has met Azir countless times and when she recently searched for the CEO's pictures on the web, she was at least able to confirm that the man Sivir had introduced to her as her father was indeed the owner and founder of Shurima Corporation.

Which meant that Sivir was _the_ rumoured daughter of the aforementioned businessman and that she was undeniably the one she saw at the event.

"Why didn't she just tell me?" KaiʼSa asked herself in a murmur, a frown morphing her face.

Initially, she thought she'd be shocked that her girlfriend, the same one she's been ignoring the calls and messages of, was an heiress to a business empire. Not so surprisingly, she was more bothered with a different matter. One that concerned Sivir's connection with Cassiopeia.

KaiʼSa stopped beside a clothing store, turning to look at her reflection at the glass window. She stepped close, her right hand coming up and her fingertips stroking over her cheek as she audited her new look. She later removed her sunglasses, further inspecting herself, mainly the amethyst hues of her irises.

Unlike Cassiopeia, who has vibrant emerald green eyes and flowing red hair, which she had heard was completely natural, beautiful fair skin and an alluring figure that could level with Evelynn's, KaiʼSa suddenly felt insecure about herself.

Even though her body was as breathtaking as Cassiopeia's and had its own appeal, she didn't think it was like such, especially when she made the comparison. Also, she had a pale complexion and even had violet eyes, which were well known to be a genetic mutation.

There was honestly nothing horrendous or worth criticizing about KaiʼSa, but the dancer seemed to be trying to find the nonexistent reasons why Sivir would definitely choose Cassiopeia in the end.

Of course what KaiʼSa didn't know was the fact that Sivir had no intention in pursuing anyone else but her.

She finally checked the time.

It was almost two o'clock and though she knew Sivir was probably working, she was well-aware of the routes her girlfriend took. After all, KaiʼSa had done delivery jobs with her more than a handful of times. It was one of those activities she had always been fond of.

Taking in a deep breath, KaiʼSa nodded to herself before she adjusted the cap on her head and slid her glasses back on. There was a huge possibility of crossing paths with Sivir, and she knew just where they could meet.

As much as calling would be more preferable and much easier to set a definite rendezvous, she never liked the idea in doing such while Sivir could be in the middle of driving her motorcycle.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Like what the dancer of K/DA predicted, Sivir was indeed on the road.

Sivir had just finished delivering some pizzas at one of their regular customers. The dismayed look on her face seemed to be evident to anyone who she interacted with. Try as she might, masking it wasn't successful.

She felt awfully disheartened with how KaiʼSa had yet to return her many missed calls and text messages. It completely confirmed that KaiʼSa did see what Cassiopeia tried onto her and because of that, they were having this misunderstanding.

At first Sivir thought about dropping by at the penthouse to personally explain everything to KaiʼSa today, but she had heard from one of her co-workers that the diva of the pop group seemed to be facing some huge issues, so she assumed her unannounced visit would not be something they needed right now.

Everyone she spoke to, they all mentioned how she had these dark shadows under her eyes that clearly indicated how she hasn't been getting any sleep lately. She just wanted to fix everything and explain the whole story to her girlfriend, who she was hoping would listen to her when the time comes that they finally cross paths again.

And it looks like the universe thought it was time for that meeting.

Sivir halted, glancing up at the red light before sighing and exhaustedly resting her arms on the handles of her delivery scooter. She was idly fiddling with her gloves when a soft voice spoke up from her right.

"Hey."

The call was like mimicking a whisper, but despite the fact that it was unexpected and could very well be directed to someone else, Sivir still directed her attention to her right and to the waiting area of the bus stop.

Standing just outside the waiting shed was a woman Sivir found oddly familiar yet at the same time foreign-looking. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared, now half-certain that the call wasn't meant for her.

Before she could take her gaze away though, the person lowered their glasses and revealed a pair of amethyst eyes. Sivir's own Egyptian blue eyes widened in recognition and for a second, she felt ashamed of herself for not realizing who it was sooner.

"K-Kai...-!"

The choreographer did a shushing gesture, glancing a few times at the people waiting at the shed to wordlessly tell her not to utter her name.

_**Beep! Beep!** _

Sivir heard the driver behind her call and cuss out to her, telling her to move before the green light turned red again. Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Sivir immediately drove off the main road and stopped right beside the artist.

KaiʼSa had her head bowed low, but it still enabled her to make eye contact with Sivir, who gazed back at her with a forlorn look. The two of them maintained each other's stare for a long moment before the dancer finally decided to speak first.

"Can we talk?"

Sivir opened her lips to say something, but when she realized she was practically gaping at KaiʼSa, she closed it again and settled with mutely nodding. She made room on her scooter, helping KaiʼSa get on before she started towards a place she figured would allow them to have their conversation.

They both ended up at Sivir's apartment. Based from KaiʼSa mute state, she didn't seem to have a complaint about it. Silence accompanied them and only left once they were inside the unit and were both settled on the sofa, both slightly turned in order to face each other.

The apartment was filled with the quiet sound of KaiʼSa letting out a soft sigh as she removed her glasses and cap, fixing her hair up in a high ponytail once she placed the two items aside. While she did such, Sivir made sure to send a quick text to her boss about how something urgent came up and that she might not be able to return to complete the remaining hours of her shift.

Thankfully, her boss was very understandable. He's one of the handful of people outside the family that knew about her true status, so whenever she claimed she had to go somewhere important, Galio always assumed it involved her family.

Once she tucked her phone away and looked back to her girlfriend, her eyes widened at the unobscured face that greeted her. Sivir felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, gulping silently as KaiʼSa tied her hair. Of all things she expected today, not only did she think she'd finally be able to speak to KaiʼSa again, but she also didn't predict that her girlfriend recently went through a makeover and became even more charming than she already was.

"You look really beautiful." Sivir complimented, offering a meek smile while her admiration gleamed in her eyes.

KaiʼSa raised her gaze at her, cheeks slightly coloring. "Thank you."

No matter how she really wanted to further compliment KaiʼSa and maybe take a couple more minutes to admire her, Sivir knew she needed to bring up what's really important here.

"Where do you want me to start?" Was the question that left her lips, taking her cap off and fiddling with it as she nervously eyed the artist.

"...Maybe start with telling me who my girlfriend really is?"

Sivir suppressed a groan. "Right... This is going to be _so_ cliché and somewhat hard to believe, but..."

KaiʼSaʼs eyes flickered to the hand being offered to her before she lifted her gaze back to Sivir, her own hand reaching out to shake the other's.

"I'm Sivir Khalfani, and long story short, I'm the next CEO of Shurima Corporation once my dad, Azir Khalfani, retires." Sivir never did like it when she introduced herself as the person that'll probably be the next millionaire that's going to be featured in business magazine covers. "I know it's sounding like those cheesy romance novels you see on the internet, but this is who I really am and... and I honestly don't like it."

Eyebrows furrowing, KaiʼSa asked, "Why?"

"Because I know people would just be friendly and nice to me because I'm a multi-millionaire heiress. I don't like it. My dad was just nice enough to keep me as a secret when I told him I didn't want to be publicly announced as his daughter until he needed to retire."

Sivir then reached across and delicately grasped one of KaiʼSaʼs hands, giving it a light squeeze as she presented a hopeful look.

"What made you real special to me is that you like me because I'm me. You met me as a pizza delivery girl, and you loved me as that! And that's why I don't want to lose you all because I wasn't completely honest with you." Sivir now enveloped KaiʼSaʼs hand with both of hers. "Please, just ask anything you want to know, and I'll be _completely_ honest with my answers."

KaiʼSa momentarily stared at Sivir's hands, and relief flooded the latter as the dancer placed her other hand over hers, wordlessly reciprocating the gesture.

"What's your relationship with Cassiopeia Du Couteau?"

Sivir became still for a second before she deeply sighed. "You saw what she tried pulling on me at the party, didn't you?"

"Sivir." Lifting her head, she found KaiʼSa looking at her with a distraught expression, lips slightly quivering. "Please tell me you're not cheating on me with her."

Eyes widening, Sivir furiously shook her head. "No! No! I would _never_ cheat on you! What Cass and I once had has been over for a long time now!"

KaiʼSaʼs eyebrows raised at that. "You and her? She used to be your girlfriend?"

Her lips pursed, while a frown tried fighting its way to morph her facial expression. "Yeah... She's the main reason why I told my Dad I wanted to live by myself and not be involved in the business for now."

"What made you break up with her? She seems to be nice, beautiful...-"

"She's always been beautiful, but she was never really _nice-nice_." Sivir said, unable to keep her expression from souring. "Remember what I said earlier? About my Dad not disclosing to the public how he actually has a daughter?"

KaiʼSa nodded.

"One of Cassiopeia's parents found out about me and they sent her to, well, seduce me in some way. To get close to me and easily convince my father to invest in her mother's business. She made me think she was actually interested in me and that she wanted a long-term relationship." Sivir sighed. "We were together for almost two years when she admitted that she only used me."

"Did she say why she suddenly confessed?"

Sivir nodded. "She said she couldn't continue lying to me and that she developed real feelings for me overtime."

"She wanted to start over again, didn't she?"

"...She did."

"But you didn't?"

"I didn't." Sivir murmured, a deep frown inevitably etching on her face as she recalled the memory of when she broke up with the actress. "I trusted her for so long, but I couldn't see myself trusting her again. Especially after what she's been doing to me throughout the whole time I thought we were both in love with one another."

"That night, at the party..."

"She was trying to get me back. It was the first time we saw each other again ever since the break up."

"Do you regret it?" KaiʼSa asked, sounding and looking anxious as she spoke.

"Kai, do you really think I'd regret ending all that?" Sivir scooted close, raising her hands and cupping KaiʼSaʼs cheeks in her palms. "I got you now, don't I? All the times you and I spent, the times we cuddled and kissed, the times that we'd literally share a stare before laughing with each other, those are the memories I always think and dream about."

"But Cassiopeia's so... beautiful, and she seems to have changed.” KaiʼSa hunched her shoulders, averting her gaze for a while. "She's a great actress, too."

"Maybe she changed, but…" A small smile shaped Sivir's lips. "Cassiopeia's not you, KaiʼSa. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you."

KaiʼSaʼs face reddened visibly, her eyes flicking up to Sivir. "You are?"

"It's not everyday you meet someone that loves you for you, not for what you have. You're this famous pop star and when you met me, just a regular pizza girl, it never mattered to you." Sivir leaned in, hovering an inch away from her girlfriend's lips. "And y'know what, _habibti_? I love you."

Both of their eyes fleeted close as their lips touched, sinking them both in a blissful state. The kiss wasn't like the ones they shared before. It felt more intimate and reassuring. KaiʼSa felt her fears and insecurities melt away and the life that was drained out of her gradually returned with each passing second.

Knowing Sivir wasn't cheating on her and being reassured by the woman herself, KaiʼSa suddenly felt so stupid for assuming the worst. Granted, she was afraid and Sivir _did_ hide a huge detail about her. Everything was fine now though.

As the misunderstanding between them vanished, it made room for a wholly different matter.

Sivir felt the weight on the couch shift and her eyes opened slightly, only to find KaiʼSa inching towards her. She fell back, her arms saving her back from abruptly colliding with the sofa's armrest. Hands grasping the edges of the furniture, Sivir looked up at KaiʼSa, who was now straddling her.

" _Habibti_..."

KaiʼSa gazed at her with a deep, longing look before she lowered herself and initiated another kiss. Sivir gave a pleased sound, letting the dancer take control. Her hands wandered away from the sofa, delicately grasping KaiʼSaʼs thighs, which felt absolutely firm under her fingertips.

Just when Sivir was enjoying the feeling of KaiʼSaʼs tongue against hers, the latter pulled back. Not even a single word of her complaint left her when she was silenced by what KaiʼSa did next. The hoodie she was wearing was briskly discarded, leaving her torso to be merely clad in a plain black bra.

"Hey, KaiʼSa, you..." Sivir pushed herself up in a seated position again, resisting the urge to plant a kiss on the valley of KaiʼSaʼs breasts. "...you don't have to do this with me if you're not ready. I don't want our first time together just to be something we're gonna do because we both feel like we need to make up for something."

It was KaiʼSaʼs turn to cup her lover's face in her hands, a tender smile shaping her lips as she gazed into Sivir's blue eyes. That alone was nearly enough for Sivir to retract her previous statement.

"I... want to make love to you, my _liefie_." KaiʼSa said in a soft murmur. "But, only if you want the same."

"Not that I'm complaining, but... Why now?"

KaiʼSaʼs cheeks reddened a little. "I... I asked Akali once about how it feels whenever she does it with Evelynn."

"And?"

"And she says it feels wonderful. Not just because they're in bed together, but because she said she could _feel_ Evelynn’s love in a much deeper level. A level she never thought that existed until she met Evelynn."

"Is that what you want, Kai?" Sivir caressed the sides of her midriff, feeling nothing but warm, soft skin beneath her fingertips. She gazed into those vibrant violet orbs, feeling her breath being stolen from her little by little.

"Only if it's the same thing _you_ want."

.....

.....

.....

The entire apartment was filled with KaiʼSaʼs light chuckling and snickering as Sivir hurriedly lifted her up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. She held on around the other's neck as she was brought to the mentioned room, her chuckles turning into quiet giggles as Sivir propped her onto the bed.

"I'm a bit curious now about how long you've been waiting for this." KaiʼSa commented, biting her lip as she watched Sivir yank her own shirt off and fumble with her pants.

"Shut up." Sivir told her, a small and slightly embarrassed grin on her face. Once she was left in her underwear, she joined KaiʼSa on her bed, one hand caressing the dancer's cheek as she leaned in and passionately kissed her.

KaiʼSa gave a short hum of pleasure, pulling Sivir down with her as she fell back and onto the pillows. There were times she had slept on this bed, but that was it. Whenever she stayed over at Sivir's apartment, they'd cuddle and kiss one another, yet they never went farther than that.

Today was going to be different though.

Her hands roamed down and traced Sivir's biceps before they ghosted over her bra and glazed over the abdominal muscles that seemed to flex underneath her fingertips. She smiled in the kiss, gasping softly when Sivir retracted.

"Sivir…"

A slightly trembling breath left her as the heiress trailed kisses over her neck and shoulders, hands sneaking behind her to unclasp her bra. Her eyes fluttered as soon as she felt the garment loosen, heart pounding loudly in her ears as Sivir pulled it off from her.

"H-Hey…" KaiʼSa spoke up once Sivir pulled back and took a brief moment to admire her bare torso. Cheeks reddening visibly, she said, "Can you… Can you be gentle? This is… _ahem_ … my first time."

"I'll be as gentle as you want me to be, Bokkie."

Reaching out, Sivir cupped both of KaiʼSaʼs breasts in her palms, her eyes darting between the flesh she delicately kneaded and the reddening face of her girlfriend. She wasn't sure if she'd find it adorable or arousing.

"Since this is your first time," Sivir closed in, blowing a warm breath over KaiʼSa left nipple, which hardened upon the gesture. "I need to make sure you have the time of your life."

Nodding mutely, KaiʼSa pursed her lips to keep herself from releasing any audible whines or moans, especially since Sivir had begun sucking and pinching. Despite her attempts in keeping quiet, shaky breaths and abrupt gasps would leave her whenever the pleasure got too high or when Sivir teasingly flicked with her tongue.

Eventually, Sivir shifted and moved on, proceeding in further relieving KaiʼSa of her clothes. The pants were swiftly removed and discarded to the side, and once KaiʼSa realized that she was literally left in nothing but her panties, she instinctively reached for the folded blanket on the bed, feeling self-conscious.

"Don't." Sivir softly said, placing a hand on top of the dancer's. "You're beautiful, KaiʼSa, and I want to see all of you."

"I'm just not used to this."

"I don't expect you to be." Sivir then offered a light, reassuring smile. "Just know that you have nothing to be conscious about. You're perfect."

KaiʼSaʼs flushed, evidently embarrassed from the rather cliché yet genuine compliment. "Okay…"

Sivir took her time as she stripped the remaining clothing that covered KaiʼSa and once the latter was as naked as she could be, her eyes drank in the breathtaking sight like fine wine.

Instead of picking up where she stopped, Sivir caressed her fingers over KaiʼSaʼs legs, tracing each curve and memorizing the feeling of the firm muscles under her fingertips. The dancer's legs felt like they could go on forever and with how KaiʼSa bit her lip again, she was clearly enjoying the attention.

Like burning flames licking over her skin, KaiʼSa had to stop herself from squirming as Sivir leisurely caressed her fingers from her calf up to her inner thighs. She tensed up the very second she felt the tips of Sivir's fingers touch her slit, shuddering when it was gently rubbed.

"Warm against my hand," Sivir slowly slid a finger inside KaiʼSa, causing the artist to gasp out and jerk her hips. "hot around my finger."

"S-Sivir…"

"How does it feel?"

KaiʼSaʼs lips quivered as she spoke rather breathily, "Good…"

"Good?"

She nodded. "V-Very good…"

Sivir sawed her finger in and out of KaiʼSa for a few times, smiling to herself as she watched the dancer whimper at her touch. Unable to resist, she positioned her head in between KaiʼSaʼs legs, withdrawing her finger only to clean it with her own mouth. She made sure she was looking up, maintaining eye contact as she did the naughty gesture.

"Do you really have to do that?" KaiʼSa asked, her cheeks flushing even more.

"You taste great by the way." What her response got her was a feeble swat on the back of the head, which merely made her chuckle in return.

"I feel like you're making this more embarrassing than enjoyable." KaiʼSa muttered, jumping visibly when Sivir closed in and sensually ran her tongue over her entrance. She swallowed the gasp that nearly left her lips, form shuddering as her girlfriend repeated the action.

"Was that enjoyable?"

KaiʼSa wanted to say yes and a part of her also wanted to encourage Sivir to continue, but all she managed was a couple of frantic nods. Fueled by the reaction the dancer gave, Sivir continued running her tongue over the warm slit, her fingers switching between prodding at the wet entrance and toying with KaiʼSaʼs clit.

Gasping yet again, KaiʼSa laid her head back and gave a breathy moan at the tingling sensations Sivir's ministrations inflicted on her. Her hips would jerk, her legs would twitch and her toes would curl with every little touch. The feeling she was experiencing for the first time was just utterly pleasurable.

This sort of pleasure was something KaiʼSa found foreign and familiar at the same time, yet she openly welcomed it. It was so much different from those uncommon moments she spent by herself with nothing but either her own fingers or a pillow would grant her unspeakable pleasure.

With the smallest movement, KaiʼSa felt herself approach her release as Sivir continued doing her prodding at the sensitive folds. It reached to the point that Sivir needed to grasp her thighs and make sure she didn't squeeze them shut as she neared her climax.

"S-Sivir... Sivir... Siv..."

The whole stimulating process continued for a few more minutes until KaiʼSa felt like she was about to explode. She hissed a breath through her teeth before she arched her back, grabbed at Sivir's hair with one hand while the other at the sheets and _finally_ fell over the edge of ecstasy.

"Hah...!"

It was almost similar to the feeling of the rush whenever she performed onstage with the rest of K/DA, but the spine-tingling sensation was so much more intense. KaiʼSa felt like she saw white for a few seconds, her body trembling, her toes curling and her heart thundering.

Gradually, her rigid form relaxed and before it could ease itself completely on the bed, Sivir was hovering right on top of her once again. The latter sported a smile, a proud and pleased one at that.

"Did you enjoy yourself, _habibti_?"

KaiʼSa, whose mind of as still somewhat stuck in a trance, just stared back at Sivir, her hands shaking a tad bit as she reached up and feebly clasped over her girlfriend's nape. "Siv..."

Sivir couldn't help but give a small laugh. She smiled and lightly shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Bodies bare beneath the blanket, the couple on the bed was spooning peacefully and enjoyed the afterglow of their love-making in each other's warmth with a content gleam in their eyes.

Feeling awfully warm in Sivir's embrace, KaiʼSa honestly felt like she could stay in her lover's arms for the rest of the day. Going through the pleasurable sensations of sexual intimacy, she now knew why both her bandmates were always so... active whenever one of them was in the mood.

Speaking of her bandmates, a frown nearly occupied KaiʼSaʼs face as she thought about the issue Evelynn was currently faced with. Though it didn't directly involve her or the other two, KaiʼSa was fairly certain this wasn't going to be a good thing for the relationship of the rapper and diva.

"What're you thinking about, _habibti_?" Sivir asked in a whisper, planting a kiss on her shoulder. Despite hearing nothing, Sivir seemed to have picked up on her lover's thoughts.

"...It's nothing." KaiʼSa spun around in her girlfriend's arms, nuzzling her cheek against the other's warm chest. "I'm just glad to be here with you. To have you all to myself."

"You know, I've been wondering for a long while now…"

"About what?"

"I'm kind of surprised that you didn't recognize my father." Sivir admitted, prompting KaiʼSa to look up to her. "I figured you would've realized who he is after the third or fourth time you met him."

"I wasn't exactly aware 'til recently of what the CEO of Shurima Corp looked like." KaiʼSa replied with a sheepish smile. "I mean, I know his name and his company, but that's pretty much it. Entertainment industry has a huge difference with business after all."

Sivir lightly scoffed at that, recalling the times when Cassiopeia told her about a couple of dramas and issues about various celebrities. "I guess the difference is pretty big."

Before their conversation could further continue, Sivir let out a yawn, her lack of sleep finally catching up to her. KaiʼSa smiled and easily shifted their positions until she was the one holding her girlfriend in her arms.

"You should try to get some sleep. You look like you really need it."

"Mmm, I do." Instead of insisting on keeping their initial positioning, Sivir just sighed in content as she relished the warmth of the dancer. "I love you, Bokkie."

The whispered words were reciprocated with a tender smile and soft murmur of, "I love you, too, _liefie_."

A fairly long moment passed and even though Sivir's hand was now just resting on one of her arms, KaiʼSa thought for a second that the other had fallen asleep. Much to her surprise though...

"You've been working out, haven't you?"

KaiʼSa smiled to herself, feeling Sivir tap her fingers on her right bicep. "I thought you fell asleep already."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

Sivir lightheartedly scoffed. "Hard not to, Bokkie."

"What do you think?"

"...It's sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Very."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This would've been finished much, much earlier if I wasn't delaying it by doing other things. So sorry for the delay, my peeps. U.U
> 
> Anyway, expect the next update to take a while since I want to see what else the official K/DA Twitter releases before I write anything else. After all, I want to stick with the official K/DA lore as much as I can. :3
> 
> Till my next update, everyone! ^^
> 
> (Also, just want you all to know that I read all of the comments you leave on my stories, so thank you so much for the support, motivation and inspiration! You readers are the best! ^u^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing Soundtrack 006:** _"Cough Syrup" (Darren Criss)_  
 **Pairing:** _Akali x Evelynn_

**ACT** **6**

"I know everything seems like it's going to get worse and worse. Trust me, it will, but don't worry, alright? I will do everything I can to…" Their manager's words gradually faded into nothing but muted silence as Evelynn continued staring out through the wall window in her bedroom, her mind wandering as everything fell quiet.

Everything Taric said seemed to have registered in her mind even when she wasn't entirely conscious during the time he had uttered it. She was offered the option to either stay cooped up in the penthouse until the heat dies down, or take a small vacation for the time being.

The call eventually ended. She didn't know how long it was, but she could care less. The phone was held in front of her, eyes scrolling through the comments and messages flooding her social media accounts.

Her shoulders shook slightly and only then she realized that she had scoffed. Evelynn shook her head. She had the urge to chuck her phone elsewhere just to see if shattering it would give her any ounce of comfort or satisfaction, but she decided against it.

The lock screen wallpaper, which showed Akali in the middle of slurping ramyun noodles while smiling at the camera, was thankfully enough to withhold her executing her phone right then and there. Instead of destroying the piece of tech, she tossed it over to the bed before turning back to the view her bedroom window offered her.

Though she didn't pay that much attention to what Taric was saying during the call, she could still recall the important bits and pieces of his words. He also told her that if she decided to step out of the spotlight for now, she didn't have to worry about the photoshoots, commercials and whatever else she was set to make an appearance to show up at.

Apparently, all the people involved in those mentioned matters had _'conveniently'_ rescheduled and chose to postpone it at a tentative date.

Evelynn wanted to scoff again. She already knew what that meant. It meant they _canceled_ her contract, because _of course_ they didn't want to be linked to a celebrity who's currently going through a messy controversy.

This was like the times before K/DA again. But this time, she had no control over any of it. Whatever Sett was raving on and on about, that _wasn't_ her doing! Someone was pinning whatever happened to his mother's business on _her_.

Then again, maybe this was karma coming right around to bite her on the ass. Like what Ahri had said to Akali, Evelynn had done so many things that weren't really something to be proud of.

Vindictive, petty, selfish, she was all of those things.

Even though she _still_ had a scathing way with her words when it came to conflicts and arguments, Evelynn's spiteful attitude had lessened ever since K/DA came to be. Even more so when Akali softened her heart.

Of course running from the past wasn't easy, and now, she had to face the consequences of her actions all those years ago, because clearly, someone wanted her to do just that. If not, then they wouldn't have gone this far just to sabotage her present life and reputation.

Evelynn glanced over her shoulder, eyes flickering in between her phone and the space on the bed where Akali slept on last night. She sighed and looked down to the engagement ring around her finger.

She might not have read the _entire_ list of seemingly endless comments she saw, but she did get a glimpse of the hate directed not only towards her but the rest of K/DA as well. Most especially Akali.

Yes, some were telling Akali to break off her engagement with her for the greater good, but there were also haters who took this as a chance to bash the rapper as well. They claimed that Akali was as rotten and wreakful as Evelynn and should also be canceled from society.

It's what frustrated Evelynn the most. Not only was the foundation of her happiness cracking, but she was also becoming a thorn to those she was close to. Her mistakes were affecting K/DA and her fiancée.

If she could, she would take all the blame and carry them all on her shoulders while Akali, Ahri and KaiʼSa lived up to the pristine reputation they've built as a band.

"Evelynn?"

Her form became subtly rigid once she heard the familiar call of her lover. Brief flashes of the disdainful comments fleeted in her mind, which she then shook away as much she could. She didn't want to greet Akali back with that.

"What is it?" Her voice was even and steady, not at all cracking.

Akali quietly inched towards the diva, whose back remained turned to her. She thought about asking if the woman was alright, but the answer to that was already obvious. Settling on a much harmless approach, she just chose to embrace Evelynn from behind.

Fortunately, Evelynn didn't push her away. She even leaned in to her touch and seeing such told Akali that her affection somehow comforted her lover during this difficult time she's going through.

"I'm right here." Akali murmured, feeling Evelynn's form slightly relax in her hold. "I don't really know what I could do, but…-"

Evelynn purposely gave an audible sigh, which silenced Akali, before she chose to lean herself closer against the rapper, who had no complaints in supporting most of her weight and keeping them both upright.

"You don't have to do anything." Evelynn murmured, caressing the top of one of Akali's hands. "Honestly, I don't expect you to. Especially not with this issue in particular."

Akali should be feeling relieved that Evelynn wasn't snapping at her just like how Ahri told her she might do, but the indifferent tone the diva was using made her worry rise even further. Evelynn sounded so hollow and drained, and hearing such sent a pang in Akali's heart.

"If there's something I could do, Evelynn. Anything. You know I'd do it for you, right?" Akali's words were far from being empty and Evelynn knew it, and the light shake of her head was more than a clear indication of it.

"Did you ever see yourself having a fiancée as disastrous as me?" Evelynn chose to ask, seemingly redirecting the flow of their conversation.

"You aren't disastrous."

"Oh, darling, you'd be surprised."

"This issue with this Sett guy…"

"I'm as surprised as you are." Evelynn murmured with another sigh. "It… wasn't supposed to be like this. Nor did I ever expect that he'd be stirring up trouble now."

"Ahri told me everything you two talked about." Akali gave Evelynn a small squeeze, perching her chin over her shoulder. "I believe you, too. About having nothing to do with the thing about his mom's business."

"I just wish the public thought the same."

"Hey though, you've improved in controlling your anger." Akali mentioned, clearly pointing out how Evelynn wasn't saying anything offending to her or anything that would generally be categorized as mean just like what Ahri had warned her about. "That's a good thing, right?"

Though the situation didn't exactly decrease, Akali's way of comforting was able to coax a quiet laugh from the diva.

"How optimistic of you to notice." Evelynn said, turning her head and planting a soft kiss on Akali's cheek. "Regardless, it doesn't really help me now, does it?"

"One of us has to look on the bright side if the other one's in the dark."

"...Did you get that from a book or the internet?"

Akali feigned an offended look. "Excuse me, but I thought of that on the spot."

"Of course you did. How could I ever doubt you and your way with words?"

"All the more reason for you to believe me when I say that everything's going to be alright."

And just like that, Evelynn felt herself fall back to the same place where she was in when she was listening to Taric's reassurances. Both he and Akali seemed so determined in making a promise of clearing the issue out, and what made her anxious was the possibility of them not fulfilling it.

Comforting Akali's embrace may be, it would never be capable of shielding her from what's about to come and how things could go sideways in a heartbeat.

As she stood there and idly listened to Akali's confident reassurances and lines of comfort, Evelynn felt like her world was closing in on her. It made her feel as if in a blink of an eye, everything will crumble around her and that she'd lose everything she loved.

Especially Akali.

It's what made it all much worse than it already was. With every issue that came her way, all she needed to worry about was herself, but being in a group and additionally being engaged to someone as famous as her prompted her to try even harder and be less callous with her actions.

The last thing she wanted was to drag them down with her.

“You hear me, Eve?”

Evelynn turned to Akali, offering a small convincing smile. It showed not a single hint of the whirlwind thoughts in her head. “Loud and clear, love.”

Akali slightly perked up at that, her own lips curving into a little smile as well. “Everything's going to be okay. It'll all blow over soon enough.”

Instead of saying anything else, Evelynn just took one of Akali's hands and brought it up to her lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles before pressing it against her beating heart. The sweet, wordless gesture was more than enough of a response for Akali, who buried half of her face into the side of Evelynn's neck as she continued to hold her in her embrace.

“Love you, Eve.”

“I love you, too, Akali.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Coming back home after spending the whole day at Sivir's apartment, KaiʼSa figured the smile on her face might not last any longer than it had. Even when Sivir brought her back to the penthouse personally and even gave her a very sweet goodbye kiss, the moment she stepped into K/DA's shared home, she immediately knew Evelynn and Akali were ultimately aware of the issue concerning one of the diva's ex-boyfriend.

Akali could be seen placing a bunch of food takeouts on the dining table, while Evelynn was nowhere to be found. KaiʼSa could only assume that the latter was upstairs, while she also wondered where Ahri was.

“Oh, KaiʼSa, you're home!” Ahri, who was holding four stacked glasses and one large bottle of soda, emerged from one of the two doorways of the kitchen, flashing a small smile of greeting.

“Is Evelynn doing alright?” Was KaiʼSaʼs first question, words laced with worry. “How is she taking the news?”

Just because she was out of the penthouse didn't mean she wasn't updated. While she and Sivir took a break earlier and ate some snacks they scavenged from her girlfriend's cupboards, they surfed through KaiʼSaʼs timeline in one of her social media accounts, where they then found and read a lot of posts and articles about the ongoing problem Evelynn was suffering from.

“She's on a video call with Elise and Zyra right now, so it's safe to say that she's not closing off like she used to whenever she has issues.” Ahri said, sounding somewhat relieved. “Akali pretty much cuddled with her throughout the day and it seemed to have a good effect.”

“As long as she's doing okay, then that's good.”

“Hey, now that you're back, maybe you can tell me why you look like you're _glowing_.” Ahri winked and gave her a little hip bump before proceeding towards the dining room, leaving a red-faced dancer to trail after her.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about!”

“Akali, Bokkie here has something to tell us, I think.”

Akali turned away and stopped herself from taking any more peeks at the still sealed takeouts, turning to see what all the fuss was about. “Huh?”

“It's nothing!”

“Why are you so red, Bokkie?” Akali asked with narrowed eyes before it looked like they would have popped out of their sockets the moment realization struck her. She gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at the choreographer. “You just slept with Sivir, didn't you!?”

“What!?” KaiʼSa looked absolutely stupefied, jaw dropping and eyes widening. “How the heck did you get that conclusion just by looking at me?”

“I didn't! I just _assumed_ , and you gave it away yourself.” Akali then flashed a cheeky grin at KaiʼSa, wiggling her eyebrows at the dancer. “Sooo, you and Sivir, huh?”

“Oh shut up, Kali!”

Meanwhile, upstairs...

Situated on her sofa with the laptop on her lap, Evelynn withheld a sigh as both Zyra and Elise took turns in comforting her and telling her that they were willing to look for Sett to talk and straighten things out, especially after they were told that the whole business sabotage committed against the daycare the man's mother owned wasn't Evelynn's doing at all.

“No, no, if anyone's going to diffuse this problem, it's going to be me.” Evelynn said to her two friends, making a dismissive wave. “It'd be considered insincere if I just sent someone else to deal with this issue.”

“Unless you go behind Taric just to confront Sett, then no, love, you're not going to do _anything_ about this.” Elise said, shrugging. “Knowing you and how careful you've been for the past couple of months, we all know you wouldn't _dare_ do anything that might make all this much worse than the people that already have.”

“Well, it's not exactly a surprise that the media has blown it out of proportion yet again.” Zyra said, prompting Evelynn to scoff and Elise to shake her head. “Evelynn’s been the favorite of the tabloids and ever since she got together with Akali, they haven't had any material to work with against her until now.”

“Any other suggestions, then?” Evelynn asked, gesturing for the two to provide her more options to work with.

Both Zyra and Elise, who shared the same camera and sat alongside one another, turned to exchanged looks for a brief moment before facing Evelynn again. Elise then said, “A vacation, then?”

Evelynn held back the urge to scoff again. “Taric also suggested that.”

“Taric is known as one of the nicest and most preferred managers in the celebrity industry, so I suggest taking a few of his advice from time to time.” Zyra recommended, while Elise nodded and hummed in agreement.

“I don't think a vacation is what I want right now.”

“It's what you _need_ , Evelynn.” Elise calmly countered back, shooting the diva a look. “You said it yourself, the sponsors have already backed out on some of your scheduled shoots and interviewers, so why not take a moment to breathe and live for yourself? Even if it's just a brief period of time, it _may_ help you.”

“I have Akali here.” Evelynn was quick to say, her voice assured and her expression proud and confident, almost smug, even.

“And we're sure that's nice, but again, Evelynn,” Zyra started. “you yourself said that all you're advised to do for now is to either stay at the penthouse or go on a vacation. If you ask us, the latter is more preferable.”

“You already skipped out on us last year.” Elise commented nonchalantly, which inspired a chuckle from Zyra, who also shook her head at her girlfriend. As for Evelynn, she merely offered a sweet smile at the raven-haired athlete.

“I was enjoying my time sightseeing in Paris.”

“Never knew the Eiffel Tower was between Akaliʼs legs.” Elise muttered, causing Zyra to choke on the laugh she tried suppressing, while Evelynn averted her gaze from the camera for a moment.

“Supporting my fiancée will _always_ come first. I'm sure you're both familiar with the feeling. After all,” Evelynn’s gaze lingered on Zyra for a moment before fleeting back to Elise. “someone _did_ give up a very valuable chance just to go back for a certain someone.”

Once Zyra managed to recover from earlier, she turned to look at Elise, her lips curving into a delicate smile. Elise though, she became quiet all of a sudden, her pale cheeks coloring with the lightest shade of redness. Though the woman never parted with the face she tried keeping neutral, the blush that appeared clearly showed that Evelynn’s words got to her.

Evelynn decided to spare her friend by waving a hand, bringing their attention back to her. “I'll call you both again soon. If I'm going on a vacation, then we might as well do our yearly getaway now. With you two done with the Olympics and me having nothing to do but stay at home, it would be too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“We'll be waiting for your call, then.”

Waving farewell, Evelynn disconnected from the call and tucked her laptop close at the same time she heard three soft sequential knocks. She called out to the knocker, inviting whoever it was into her bedroom. The door opened and unsurprisingly, it was Ahri who peered in.

“Just in time.” Evelynn said, placing her laptop on the couch before she stood up. “Is the food ready?”

“Mm-hm.” Ahri hummed, gaze flickering to the laptop before asking, “How'd the call go?”

“It went well. The two are still sickeningly in love, if ever you're wondering.”

Ahri chuckled, remembering the times Evelynn ranted to her about being the unofficial third-wheel when she went off with Elise and Zyra for their yearly vacations. “Bokkie's downstairs and she has news.”

“Something lighthearted, I hope. God knows I could use the distraction.” Evelynn said, flicking some of her hair away as she followed Ahri out of the room.

“It's about her and Sivir.”

“Good news?”

“Great news.”

“Oh, well, that's nice.”

The two of them had just reached the end of the hall and was just about to approach the stairs when Evelynn grabbed one of Ahriʼs arms and dragged her back a few steps, engaging into a somewhat hushed conversation with her all of a sudden.

“Can I speak with you for a second?”

Ahri, who definitely didn't expect for the upcoming talk, nodded, stepping back and standing close. “What's it about?”

“This whole issue with Sett, it's obviously an understatement when I say it's causing us problems.”

“Oh, that. Evelynn, it's not your fault. You've broken up with him a long time ago, and what he's doing? He's just opening old wounds.”

“That's the thing, Ahri. He wouldn't exactly be opening any old wounds if there are no wounds in the first place.” Evelynn said, sighing. “This issue with his mother's business is clearly some sort of setup. Whoever it was that did this, they want me out of the picture right now.”

“You really think someone did this to mess with you?”

“It's the most reasonable theory I could think of, honestly.”

“Okay, well, too bad for them, 'cause you're not the type to back down from challenges.” Ahri said with a proud huff.

“Actually, that's _precisely_ what I'm going to do.”

Ahriʼs eyes nearly bulged out in shock. “What? Why? What happened to the Evelynn that always fights back?”

Again, Evelynn sighed. “This isn't _just_ my reputation anymore, Ahri. You and KaiʼSa are getting sucked into this issue. _Akali_ is being targeted by the public's heat because of this. I don't want any of that to affect any more of you than it already has.”

“Is this your way of telling me that you want to quit the band?” Ahri asked, lips curling into a displeased curve. She crossed her arms in front of her, shooting Evelynn a pained look. “Just so you know, Evelynn, I'm not letting you quit so easily. Remember, you and I made a pact that we're going to see K/DA through to the very end with KaiʼSa and Akali by our sides.”

Evelynn offered a small smile, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. “I'm not quitting.”

“Then, what's this all about?”

“I'm thinking about taking a vacation.”

Ahri raised an eyebrow. “A vacation?”

“A getaway, specifically. Sponsors and photoshoot invites I initially received have already been revoked and Taric himself already advised that I should lay low for now until Sett has been dealt with.” Evelynn explained, not exactly pleased that the entire monthly schedule their manager had set up took a drastic change. “It'll be a short vacation. In fact, it'll merely be long enough just to let the flames of attention die down enough.”

“And once everything's fine? You'll come back _immediately_ , right?” Ahri queried, narrowing her eyes at Evelynn, who couldn't help but crack a small smile to reassure her. “I want to hear you say it, Eve. I don't want to be the one that goes up to Akali just to tell her that her fiancée just fell from the face of the Earth and was last seen sipping a Piña Colada.”

Evelynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes at Ahriʼs dramatics, but when the model showed no sign in backing down from her demand, she knew that her friend was as serious as she sounded.

“Alright, fine. I promise I'll come back.”

Ahri jumped up, resisting the urge to clap her hands as she bounded towards Evelynn and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “If that's the case, then okay. As long as you come back and you don't pull the same stunt I did, then I'm alright with it.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes at the last line, knowing how Ahri got an earful from her after she emerged from her hiatus a few years ago. “Yes, yes, I know.”

“You have to talk to Akali though.” Ahri said as she pulled away. “I'll handle KaiʼSa, but Akali? That's _your_ responsibility.”

“I thought they're both _our_ responsibilities?” Evelynn asked jestingly, making her way towards the staircase with Ahri in tow.

“You chose to accept full responsibility of Akali the moment you wore that ring around your finger.”

The two were chuckling among themselves when Akali and KaiʼSa, who were poking at one another's personal lives, raised their heads and found them smiling at one another. The dancer was quick to flash a smile their way, while the rapper instantly approached Evelynn, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek before guiding her towards the dining table.

Evelynn purred at the touch of Akaliʼs lips. She turned to her blue-eyed lover and started planting kisses on her cheek and temple, which caused Akali to wear a goofy little smile on her face.

“Right in front of our takeout?” KaiʼSa asked with feigned annoyance and disbelief, gesturing at the table filled with all the food Ahri and Akali ordered.

“Oh hush, Bokkie.” Evelynn lightly shushed, smiling. “What's this about you and Sivir I've been hearing about?”

KaiʼSaʼs eyes widened. “Wait, Ahri told you already?”

“Not yet, but judging from your face and Akali and Ahri's snickering right now, then obviously, it's something worth hearing.”

KaiʼSa could only groan. Despite feeling a bit uncomfortable that they were casually discussing their intimate activities while eating dinner, KaiʼSa was thankful that Evelynn wasn't as affected as she was earlier with the issue.

Befoee she and Akali got the point of teasing one another and while Ahri had left to call their diva friend, Akali had mentioned to her how Evelynn had been mostly quiet the entire day. She thought about talking to the diva either later or tomorrow about it. After all, Evelynn had been the one comforting her when she was all heartbroken over the misunderstanding with Sivir, so she knew it was only right that she was there for Evelynn in return.

As for Akali, though she looks to be handling Evelynn’s mood quite well, she's been worried throughout the day. She and her fiancée spent half of the day just cuddling and reminiscing memorable moments they could recall from the very first time they met. Happy memories to negate the bad ones, she figured.

Once dinner was done and Ahri and KaiʼSa volunteered to take care of the cleanup, they both pretty much shooed Akali and Evelynn up the stairs. Ahri even cracked a little quip about them having the permission to be loud and that she and KaiʼSa were just going to wear earplugs. Behind the FOXY model, KaiʼSa shuddered, not wanting the mental image of what Ahri was insinuating.

“I'm going to prepare a bath.” Evelynn notified Akali as soon as the bedroom door close behind them. “Interested in joining me, Rogue?”

Akali perked up, nodding. “Need any help?”

“I'll handle it, darling. Why don't you just get us some clothes from your room, hmm?”

Playfully narrowing her eyes at Evelynn, Akali said, “Don't think I don't notice how you're becoming more interested in _my_ clothes rather than yours.”

“But, Kali darling,” Evelynn pulled Akali into her arms, hugging her from behind while she littered kisses on her neck and shoulder, which she exposed with a simple tug on the other's shirt collar. “I thought you liked seeing me in your clothes.”

“Is that really all?”

“Well, your jerseys are very comfortable, so no, that's not all.”

Akali stifled her laugh, shaking her head before turning her head to meet Evelynn’s lips for a soft and short kiss. “Alright, fine. I'll get us my jerseys.”

“Thank you, Kali~” Evelynn thanked in a little sing-song manner, planting one last kiss on her cheek before heading off towards the bathroom.

It didn't take Akali long for her to retrieve everything she needed from her bedroom. Though she did contemplate on what color she'd get for Evelynn, she eventually decided on giving her the black and silver shirt she deemed as one of her favorites.

Minutes later, she was carrying her clothes back into Evelynn’s room, depositing them on the couch before she practically skipped towards the open bathroom, where she found the diva already settled in a tub of warm water and bubbles. The silvery waterfall Evelynn called her hair flowed over her shoulders and fell over the edge of the tub while the damp skin of her shoulders glistened under the room's light.

Like always, Evelynn took her breath away.

There was a contemplative expression painted on Evelynn’s face and Akali didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what her fiancée was thinking about.

It showed that despite wearing an idle smile on her lips for the past half of the day, Evelynn was still troubled by her problem with Sett. Akali had to stop herself from frowning at the idea of Evelynn hiding her sadness from them, knowing the siren would likely reason that it was merely out of consideration.

Instead of joining Evelynn immediately, she settled right beside the marble tub, arms folded and resting on the edge as she placed her chin on top and gazed longingly at the woman of her dreams.

“Hey.”

Too distracted with her thoughts, Evelynn seemed have been a bit startled by Akaliʼs quietly uttered greeting. The water softly swished when she shifted in the tub, smiling at the rapper regarding her with a loving look she felt like she didn't deserve.

“Hey yourself.”

“A lot on your mind?”

Evelynn lightly shrugged. “Many, yes.”

“Any chance I could hear about them?”

“Actually,” Evelynn leaned close, hers and Akaliʼs faces hovering across one another. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“I've been thinking and considering... and I've decided to leave for now.” Evelynn said, raising a hand out if the water before Akali could freak out or anything. “It's just temporary, not permanent, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Despite the assurance though, Akaliʼs lips shaped into a frown. “Where are you going? Can I go with you?”

Evelynn chuckled, raising a hand from the water and caressing Akaliʼs cheek with a cool palm. “Unfortunately, darling, no, you can't. You have a lot of things lined up for you here in the city. Photoshoots, guest appearances, interviews, the usual.”

“But I want to do all those stuff with you.” Akali said, the pout she wore practically ringing through her words. “I know that people would probably try to bring up what's happening with you and Sett right now, which is probably what this whole thing about you leaving is all about, but can't Taric postpone my appointments so I could leave with you? I _am_ your fiancée.”

“Darling, as much as I'd like to bring you with me, it wouldn't be good for your image. And, I specifically told Taric not to postpone any affair _you're_ involved in.”

“What?” Akaliʼs eyes widened, obviously in disbelief that Evelynn had done such thing. “Why would you do that?”

“Akali, I don't want this issue of mine to interfere with _your_ career. And, you have nothing to worry about. Like I said, it's only temporary. Once everything's settled down and the drama has been dealt with, we can turn up at public events again. Together.”

Akali still didn't seem to be convinced, but she did relent. She deeply sighed, evidently deflating as she now gazed at Evelynn with a dispirited look. “Does that mean you'll be gone for more than a few days?”

Evelynn offered a sympathetic smile. “It'll just be a week or two. Trust me, it won't feel too long for you. You'll be busy, after all.”

“When will you be leaving?”

“Tomorrow maybe?”

Akali's eyes widened. “What? Tomorrow already?”

“Taric has connections and he already told me earlier morning that he could easily get me a first class ticket to anywhere in the world whenever I feel like taking him up on the offer for a vacation.” Evelynn brushed her thumb against Akaliʼs cheek when the rapper huffed. “I also spoke to Elise and Zyra, so you don't have to worry about me being alone during my break. Those two will keep me sane while I'm not here.”

“Why does it sound like you're so prepared to leave?” Akali asked with a forlorn look, looking more and more like a balloon that was losing all its air. “And I'm not even a part of it.”

“Akali,” Evelynn started, her own face morphing into a pained expression. “believe me, I want to stay here with you, or to even bring you with me. But, things are complicated right now.”

“Can we video call everyday?” Akali asked, putting on the cutest pout she has only ever showed Evelynn. “This is going to be the longest time we'll be apart.”

“Darling, what about your time with True Damage?” Evelynn asked, a knowing look in her eyes. “We were apart for more than a month.”

“This is different!” Was the rapper's whine-like reply. “And, you surprised me after the afterparty, so it's not the same.”

“We still have all night and tomorrow morning, darling.”

Akali still didn't look pleased with the whole idea of Evelynn leaving, but whenever she thought about it, the vacation made more and more sense. It would be unfair of her to hold Evelynn back and just have her settle on staying at the penthouse. It certainly didn't mean she liked the idea of leaving though. Her pout turned into a frown and Evelynn could do nothing but caress her cheek, hoping it would soothe the dejected curve away.

Rather than saying anything, Akali stood up, her gaze still fixated on Evelynn with her lips now shaped into a line. It's as if she was contemplating if she was going to walk out or not. Evelynn honestly wouldn't hold it against her if she chose the former.

Evelynn’s lips parted, but a mere syllable of the rapper's name was the only thing that left her before she was cut off by Akali kicking her slippers off and stepping into the tub, drenching the shorts and shirt she was wearing.

“Kali!” Evelynn called out in surprise, her laugh barely making it out of her lips before Akali cupped her face in her hands and leaned in, shushing her with a kiss the diva had grown addicted to.

Hands immediately snaked around Akaliʼs torso, nails clawing at the soaked fabric on her back and keeping the freestyler pressed against her front. Both of their eyes drifted close, their locked lips doing all the talking between them. With how needily Evelynn tugged on Akali, the latter allowed herself to be submerged almost entirely into the water with her lover, who was enjoying the passionate exchange as much as she was.

“Darling...” Evelynn breathlessly whispered, lips free for just a single second before Akali recaptured them, hands leisurely trailing downward until one was perched on her shoulder while the other was tracing over the shape of her hip under the water.

“I'm not gonna wait, then.” Akali mumbled against her slightly parted lips before moving downward and kissing over Evelynn’s neck, which the diva happily exposed when she inched her head back to provide Akali more access.

To think Akali used to be a stuttering mess in the beginning of their relationship, but here she was now, taking the absolute initiative and making Evelynn feel tremendous sensations with the use of her hands and lips.

“With everything happening,” Akali placed one hand on the edge of the tub, pushing herself up until she was kneeling on the marble surface of the tub and hovering over Evelynn, the front part of her wet shirt dangling before her. “I guess a distraction like this is welcomed?”

Evelynn bit down on her lip, hands pressing Akaliʼs shirt against her torso, the outline of the muscles built underneath becoming visible through the drenched sheerness of the clothing. Her eyes lingered on the sight before she raised them, knowing Akali saw how she was eyeing her with a gaze full of desire.

“Much more than welcomed, if you ask me.”

Akali pulled back completely and made a move to pull her shirt off, but Evelynn stopped her by grabbing the hem before she could lift it up. “Eve?”

“Keep it on.” Evelynn said, tongue sticking out lick at her lips for a second. “It's... _thrilling_ to see you like this.”

“Shirt stays on, gotcha.” Akali affirmatively said with a chuckle before grasping the edges of the bathtub and lowering herself again.

Evelynn held Akaliʼs face in her cool, delicate hands, pulling her close until their noses were almost touching. Their eyes never left one another, both looking half-lidded as they spoke to one another with piercing looks.

“It's times like this I wonder who's luckier between us.”

Akali smiled. “I _do_ have a gorgeous siren underneath me, so I think we know who's the luckiest one.”

Evelynn tittered and was just about to say otherwise when Akali grew impatient and chose to lean in, cutting her off once again with a burning kiss she delightfully returned.

The kiss wasn't as long as the first one, but only because Akali was more focused on worshipping Evelynn with short, fleeting smooches and delicate sucking until she left reddish marks on the diva's vulnerable neck and shoulders.

Evelynn held Akaliʼs head against her, breaths coming out shallower with every little thing that was done onto her. Akali made her tremble, moan and gasp and she could _truly_ say that she enjoyed every second of it.

“This bath was supposed to be relaxing, you know?” She whispered, her hands, which had wandered back behind Akali, drawing a line over the rapper's spine. “Though I can't honestly complain.”

The throaty laugh Akali sounded out prompted Evelynn to bite her lip again, raising an eyebrow at Akali once the blue-eyed artist pulled back after leaving evident marks near her shoulder. There were teeth marks littering her skin and the reddish tints served as Akaliʼs trail and showed where her lips were latched on for the past couple of minutes that passed between them.

When their eyes met again though, Evelynn noticed a sign of discomfort in Akaliʼs eyes. It was small, but it was there, which prompted her to shift on the tub and lose her smug face as she asked about the cause of it.

“Is everything alright, darling?” Evelynn asked, worriedly cupping the other's cheek.

Akali licked her lips and made a face, one that Evelynn was certain she tried hiding, but ended up failing in doing so. Her cheeks then reddened when she realized her mistake, which further confused the vocalist regarding her with an apprehensive look.

“Akali?”

“...Your skin tastes like soap.”

Evelynn blinked back and stared at her for a fairly long moment and when she was sure Akali was actually serious, especially if her scrunched up face was any proof, she chortled in reply. “That's what you get when you suck on my skin while I'm in the middle of a _bubble_ bath.”

Akali huffed. “Whatever.”

Tittering, Evelynn started pushing herself up and made a motion to leave the bathtub. Akali was quick to shift back and provide her the space she needed and once the diva was out of the tub and on her feet, the rapper leaned on the edge again, eyeing the amber-eyed goddess before her with all the love in her heart.

It was Akaliʼs turn to bite her lip as she intently watched rivulets of water trail down her skin like paint that resembled clear crystals and small patches of bubbles that clung to her like fluffy clouds. The thought of running her tongue on her lover's body made her face scrunch up, but not because of the erotic idea itself, but because she was reminded of the still lingering taste of bath soap on her tongue.

That was certainly one way to somewhat ruin the mood.

“How about we rinse ourselves, hmm?” Evelynn invited her, offering a hand. “Because if you ask me, I want to continue where we left off earlier.”

Nevermind ruining the mood. Clearly, Evelynn’s mischievous invitation was enough to set it back.

Akali was _enlivened_ at the proposal, hastily hoisting herself out of the bathtub with Evelynn’s help. She followed after Evelynn towards the shower and she had yet to ask permission about removing her clothes when the diva tugged her close and kissed her under the shower rain. Evelynn clawed her way over Akaliʼs torso, fingertips firmly grazing over one of the rogue's nipples under the saturated shirt, which clung to her like a second skin and didn't do much in hiding the physique she had built and improved for the past couple of months.

It took a while, but they eventually managed to successfully rinse away any traces of soap from one another. Akaliʼs clothes were also soon ditched on the corner of the shower floor, and the rapper was quite sure she wouldn't forget the lip-biting look Evelynn gave her as she practically peeled her shirt away from her.

The two of them were both pressed against one another and Akali had her head resting on Evelynn’s shoulder as the woman palmed at her stomach, fingers licking at the sinewy shape of the rogue's muscles.

“Bed?” Akali breathed out, tensing when Evelynn closed in on her ear and playfully nibbled on it.

“Yes please.”

The two haphazardly toweled off and discarded said towels somewhere at the bathroom before they both stumbled out and spilled onto the bed, husky titters and tinkling laughs leaving their lips.

Soon, Akali was laying her head on the pillows and had Evelynn on top of her, their lips once again reacquainting with one another. Hands wandering, squeezing and nails clawing on bare skin, Evelynn could feel everything she did onto Akali and what Akali did to her.

Hissing under her breath, Evelynn abandoned Akaliʼs lips and proceeded lower to take a turn of her own in marking her territory. She was in the middle of sucking on the side of Akaliʼs neck when she thought about the vacation she'll be taking. Leaving would mean separating herself from Akali and though she wasn't entirely dependent on her lover, it made her heart ache at the thought of not waking up with Akali by her side when the inevitable mornings come.

The mentioned thought alone was enough for her to bite down on Akali, causing her fiancée to jerk under her and throatily moan out in response to the unexpected feeling.

“Eve...!”

“I'm going to miss you, darling.” Evelynn murmured, delicately licking at the visible bite mark she left.

Akali whined quietly, squirming when she felt Evelynn trail one finger south and over her stomach. “Take me with you, then...”

“You know I can't do that.” Evelynn smiled as she pulled back, winking when hers and Akaliʼs eyes met. “You stay...”

Akali gasped and pursed her lips, form arching for a second before tensing once she felt Evelynn slide her hand past her waist and settle between her thighs, two fingers brushing over her clit.

“...here.” Evelynn finished with a purr, pressing a sweet kiss on Akaliʼs cheek as she murmured against her skin. “Behave for me while I'm gone, alright?”

A whimper was the only reply Evelynn needed before she finally stopped her teasing. Crawling back, Evelynn situated herself right where Akali wanted her to be and next thing the rapper knew, she felt fingers spread her open before a warm tongue ran over her heat, tip sharply flicking at her sensitive bud.

“Hah! Evelynn!”

Evelynn smiled and hummed as she pushed her lips against Akaliʼs sex, tongue sneaking in and every now and then to get a taste of the quim before her. More hums continued leaving her, prompting light vibrations of sensations to course through the bundle of nerves she prodded.

Akali would grunt, arch her back and moan, hooking one leg over Evelynn’s shoulder and behind her head, which left the diva not much room to back away and give an attempt in stopping to tease. Evelynn didn't mind how Akali unconsciously trapped her head, knowing it was all because of her tongue's stimulating pokes and strokes that caused such reaction.

It wasn't unexpected as well when Akaliʼs hands left the sheets and settled on clutching at Evelynn’s hair, her fingers lost in the tresses of lavender.

“Careful, darling.” Evelynn cooed, placing a gentle kiss over Akaliʼs clit. “These extensions are expensive.”

Akali groaned but nonetheless nodded, her grip on Evelynn’s hair loosening until she settled on just scratching at her fiancée's scalp. “Don't... Don't stop, Eve, please.”

Evelynn hummed again, running her tongue over Akaliʼs entrance again before resuming on eating her out. Akali started squirming again, hips jerking every now and then whenever Evelynn hit just the right spot.

To add more stimulation, Evelynn used a finger to toy with Akaliʼs lovebud while her right hand snaked up to the rapper's perky breasts and started kneading and occasionally pinching and pulling at the nipples she had neglected.

These ministrations continued and only became more and more aggressive as minutes passed and once Evelynn was sure Akali was completely on the edge, she stopped teasing her clit and decided to push two fingers inside her to replace the tongue she's been using for the past couple of minutes.

Akali jumped at the intrusion, a sharp cry of Evelynn’s name falling from her lips like a desperate cry for mercy.

Eyes darkened with a prurient look, pressing and rubbing firmly at the perfect spot she knew where to find inside her little lover, whose own blue eyes watered at the overwhelming pleasure rapidly building inside of her.

“Someone's close.” Evelynn cooed, continuously stroking Akaliʼs sweet spot.

“Eve, Eve... I... I can't...”

“Let yourself go, Kali... You know I love it when I feel you squeeze so tightly around me.”

Akali withdrew one hand from Evelynn’s hair and slapped it over her mouth before she cried out, back arching and her womanhood expectedly tightening around the fingers buried inside her.

Evelynn cooed in delight as she felt Akaliʼs inner muscles pulse. Leaning in with the intention to lick and tease Akaliʼs slit to make her orgasm a little more intense, Evelynn was taken by surprise when she took out her fingers only to have Akaliʼs sex shyly yet shockingly sputter her essence at her face.

Though it wasn't much and it merely sullied Evelynn’s lips and chin, the diva's aroused amusement skyrocketed. Once she was sure Akaliʼs leg had relaxed enough for her to leave her current position, she sat up, kneeling from her place as she examined her stained hand, while the one she used to tease Akaliʼs breasts swiped at her honey-tainted lips.

“You're messier than usual.” Evelynn couldn't help but comment, the smile on her silky lips curving wide when she saw Akaliʼs face morph into a light-headed look of realization.

“Did...! Did I just...-!” Akali couldn't seem to finish her words, too stupefied at what she had done.

“It's either that, or I was too good just now.” Evelynn said, wiggling her fingers before Akali to show how she had made a mess on her hand. She then gestured at her chin, the smirk on her face looking more devilish. “I think _this_ is proof enough, don't you think?”

Akaliʼs face flushed redder than it was. She sat up, resisting the urge to slap both of her hands over her face in embarrassment over to what had happened. “I didn't know!”

“Didn't know what?”

“Didn't know I was capable of doing _that_!” Akali shook her head, unable to meet Evelynn’s eyes, especially when she saw she made a little bit of a mess on the diva's sheets. “I'm... I'm really sorry, Eve. Gomenasai.”

Evelynn waved it off, but seeing Akaliʼs gaze flicker to her stained hand was clear proof that the gesture didn't really help in dismissing the subject. She suppressed another laugh of hers, turning it into a quiet chortle as she shook her head.

“Everyone is capable of doing what you did, Akali. Now, how about we take a quick shower, and then, we could sleep on your bed tonight?”

Lips pursed and gaze still unable to reconnect with Evelynn’s, Akali nodded. “Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

For the first time ever since they had first made love to one another, Akali felt a vast degree of embarrassment wash over her as she vacated the bed and scurried after Evelynn like a quiet, little mouse. Mortification aside though, what she had experienced just now was probably one of the most overwhelming orgasms she has ever had.

There was a part of her that was feeling more than a little excited at the idea of learning on doing the same thing Evelynn had done to her onto the woman herself, but she figured she could wait until her lover's plate wasn't so full as it was.

This was one of the great things about Evelynn. Not only was she a loving and absolutely caring significant other, but she was always a sight for sore eyes, an amazing conversation partner and also a tremendous lover in bed.

But, Akali glanced over to her phone, which was at the bedside table.

While Evelynn was all of what was mentioned, she was also something else and what Akali was genuinely concerned about was the side she nearly saw completely when she went to comfort Evelynn.

Unlike the times she had seen the diva whenever she was stressed about something, Evelynn’s aura earlier was different. When she saw her standing right by the window, it looked as if it was her against the world and it broke Akaliʼs heart.

It hurt her more when she saw how Evelynn was almost closing up, almost as if she didn't want her to see her look so distressed. Akali wanted Evelynn to share her problems with her, but she knew prying would result into a disaster.

Akali could only hope Evelynn would confide in her eventually.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

On the bed with her head propped up by a hand, Evelynn observed the slumbering rapper beside her with a faraway gaze. Akali was curled up in a little ball, hogging the majority blankets in her sleep. The finger that traced over the bridge of her nose down to the tip seemed to coax Akali to fall deeper into dreamland.

Evelynn had learned that stroking Akaliʼs nose in this manner put her at ease. She had never mentioned it, but Evelynn could actually claim the same. She remembered how one of her childhood nannies used to do the same thing to her when she refused to sleep because she wanted to wait for her parents to get back home from work.

Eventually, she developed it as a source of comfort. She thought about telling Akali, but she figured the rapper might figure it out sooner than later anyway. As she did the same to Akali herself, Evelynn was overcome by a small pinch of desire to be back to the time when her nannies, which were more like her parents than her own mother and father, tucked her in and soothed her with the gentle gesture until she fell asleep.

Her mind wandered along with the evening, trying to conjure up ways on how to rid herself of the problem her past seemed to have caused. Going on a break would only be a temporary solution, so Evelynn was trying to think of a way to solve the issue without negatively affecting anyone around her.

Unfortunately, the only countermeasure she could think of involved her leaving K/DA.

Abandoning K/DA would only tear the entirety of the group apart and Evelynn knew that. Akali would choose to go with her, quit as well just to accompany her with her departure from the band.

Evelynn softly sighed, stopping the stroking motions of her fingers and just settling on idly gazing at Akaliʼs peaceful face.

There was _another_ solution, but it involved broken promises, tearful, reluctant farewells, forsaken rings and shattered hearts.

With so much time for contemplation, Evelynn couldn't help but see the whole predicament bear similarities with the act of attempting to swallow the annoyingly thick cough syrup she used to drink when she was younger and sick.

But, in this case, she didn't know if she could still wait for it to come down, or if she was going to choke on it.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, wow, hey! Yay, I finally got around in updating this! Yaaaayyy! \>u

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The long-awaited and requested sequel of "We Found Love" is finally here! >u</


End file.
